Juste l'écrire
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Kei se sent de plus en plus mal, hanté par des souvenirs douloureux et le rejet de son fils. En guise de cure, il décide de tout écrire. Tout. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à celle de Satoshi... Et qui sait, peut-être obtiendra-t-il le pardon ?
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** Juste l'écrire  
**Pourquoi ?** Je ne sais pas. Cela m'est venu d'un coup. Peut-être s'agira-t-il des mots finaux.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les parents de Kei, le père de Rio et Shimada-sensei ! Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir prêté les autres ; ils sont à Yu. Sugisaki.

**Avertissements :** J'ai complètement tout imaginé, sauf la malédiction des Hikari et le fait que Kei ait besoin de lunettes.

* * *

_Je ne dors plus. Je ne mange plus. Je ne m'intéresse plus à rien. Je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf écrire. Ecrire.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce déjà la Mort qui commence à venir me voir ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois presque la voir, parfois. Elle est splendide, avec ses longs cheveux d'ivoire et ses beaux yeux calmes. Et elle me tend la main. Elle se penche, m'enlace et me murmure à l'oreille de douces paroles qui m'endorment. J'aimerais me laisser faire, mais, presque malgré moi, je la repousse. Il faut d'abord que j'écrive. Que j'écrive ce qui m'est arrivé. Que j'explique à celui qui lira ces écrits les faits qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Peut-être même Satoshi lira-t-il ceci un jour... peut-être même remarquera-t-il que je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, et m'acceptera-t-il enfin comme son père. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué..._

_Je suis né un vendredi. Le jour de Vénus, déesse grecque de la beauté. Etait-ce un signe ? Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père m'a toujours reproché d'être né un vendredi. "Comme ta mère a dû rester à la clinique, je n'ai pas pu passer la fin de semaine avec elle ! Et en plus, c'était un jour où je travaillais !" Ha ! A la bonne heure ! Comme si j'avais choisi !  
__Maman me racontait souvent le jour de ma naissance. Elle aimait ça : ça la faisait sourire. De son joli demi-sourire, à peine dissimulé, rêveur, un peu mélancolique. Et doux. Ce sourire qu'elle avait toujours, lorsqu'elle me racontait ses souvenirs._

Mon père était entré dans la chambre de la clinique en courant, à bout de souffle, pâle comme un linge. Il avisa ma mère, allongée sur le lit et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Doucement et faiblement, elle sourit. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait mal. Elle était malade. Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, maman était d'une blancheur irréelle. D'une couleur de morte. On aurait dit une petite fleur naissante, trop faible pour supporter sa propre beauté.

Papa, en silence, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Personne ne parlait. Papa ne s'illusionnait pas : l'enfant était mort, sans aucun doute. "Madame, c'est le bébé ou vous !" avait prophétisé le médecin. Si maman était vivante, cela voulait donc dire que le nouveau né était mort. Mathématique.

- Il... mon amour, il...  
- Je sais, Meigetsu. Je sais.  
- Tu es heureux ?  
- Pourquoi serais-je heureux ?  
- Eh bien... toi qui voulais tant un enfant...  
- Tu veux dire qu'il ?...  
- Oui... Il est vivant... Il va vivre, on me l'a promis !...  
- Mais, le docteur avait dit que...

Mon père s'est interrompu. Maman souriait tant qu'il sourit à son tour. Il était heureux. Terriblement heureux. L'enfant était vivant et son épouse aussi ! Quoi de mieux ?

- Eh bien il s'est trompé...  
- Où est le bébé ? C'est ?...  
- Un petit garçon. _Kei_, comme on l'avait décidé. On l'a emmené pour voir s'il allait bien.  
- Il serait bien mieux ici, avec toi !

Maman ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sa main serra plus fort encore celle de mon père.

- Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Ils se sourirent encore. Maman était heureuse. Terriblement heureuse.

Car, si elle savait la bonne nouvelle - à savoir que j'étais en vie - elle ne connaissait pas encore la mauvaise.

* * *

- Je ne vous crois pas !

Mon père arpentait la chambre de long en large, le regard dans le vague. Maman ne bougeait pas, les yeux humides, déployant tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Le médecin était formel. Il était désolé d'apprendre ça à mes parents mais c'était son travail. Et il leur disait.

- Je-ne-vous-crois-pas !

Maman craqua et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer silencieusement. Mon père ne remarqua rien. Il avait l'air fou. Fou de peur. Fou de tristesse.

- **Je ne vous crois pas !**

Le médecin, peiné, ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol. Probablement avait-il l'habitude de ce genre de réaction.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est impossible ! Pas... pas mon fils !...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, aux cotés de ma mère et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une fois. Puis deux. Mais non : ce cauchemar était bien réel.

- Comment c'est possible ? Ni Meigetsu ni moi ne sommes... comme ça !...  
- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous savez... Des enfants naissent plus fragiles que d'autres.  
- Mais... il est condamné, alors !?  
- Non, il y a un traitement ! Il vivra aussi vieux que son cœur lui permettra et, sans aucun doute, avec les progrès de la médecine pourra-t-il vivre jusqu'à minimum quarante ans ! Il est évident qu'il faudra lui éviter tout choc dans la poitrine et le sport trop intense mais il devrait vivre à peu près normalement.

Mon père enlaça tendrement ma mère et la consola en silence, rassuré par la berceuse du docteur. Tous deux priaient, au fond de leur cœur, pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Un affreux cauchemar dont ils se réveilleraient, chez eux, tranquilles. Sans problèmes. Sans maladie. Sans enfant. Sans moi.


	2. Chapitre II

_Pour être sincère, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon stade bébé, mais j'imagine que vous non plus. Mon plus vieux souvenir remonte à une certaine chute dans l'escalier. Tout le monde s'est crashé au bas d'un escalier au moins une fois dans sa vie !_

J'avais trois ans. Je marchais, je parlais, et j'avais, ma fois, la langue bien pendue et le goût de l'aventure - ce qui n'a, d'ailleurs, jamais beaucoup changé. Mais j'avais un problème. Je voyais mal. Terriblement mal. Mais j'avais toujours connu le monde comme entouré de brouillard et en manque de profondeur, aussi je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mais cette fameuse chute dans l'escalier fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le pire est qu'il ne me restait que quelques marches à descendre ! Deux tout au plus ! Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'est passé. En deux secondes, je m'étais tout simplement retrouvé à plat ventre sur le carrelage du rez-de-chaussée. Indemne, mais ma mère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Je crois que Kei a un problème ! Il est encore tombé !  
- Quoi ? Il a _encore _un problème ?  
- N'exagère pas ! Il n'en a pas tant que ça !

Mon père rit d'une façon peu charitable mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas contrarier sa chère et tendre moitié. Ma mère, se tournant vers moi, me montra sa main, que je voyais très mal.

- Combien j'ai de doigts, Kei ?

Je plissais les yeux avec application, me penchais en avant et finit par déduire qu'elle m'en montrait quatre. Le pouce se voyait distinctement mais les trois autres doigts n'étaient que masse compacte, vus de mes yeux brouillés.

- Quatre, Maman.  
- C'est très bien, mon chéri !

Elle se tourna vers mon père et dit quelques mots. Quelques tout petits mots qui plongèrent mon père dans une colère noire. La plus lointaine de ses colères dont je me souvienne.

- Je crois qu'il faut l'emmener chez l'ophtalmologiste...  
- **Quoi ?!...**

Et mon père partit dans une de ses crises de colère. Saisi d'effroi et de fascination à la fois, je le regardais sans même penser à me cacher. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il disait, mais... j'étais comme hypnotisé par sa voix. Cela dura ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

Ma mère baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Puis, bientôt, je l'entendis gémir. Gémir de tristesse. Elle suppliait mon père de l'excuser, elle disait qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer, qu'elle voulait juste faire au mieux et que... Mais je ne sus jamais "et que" quoi. Ses dernières paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle éclata en sanglots.

Alors, aussitôt, mon père se calma et la prit dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas demeurer en reste, je m'approchai et tirai timidement la manche de la robe immaculée de ma mère. Mais mon père le prit très mal. Il me repoussa d'un coup sec.

- Dégage, toi ! Tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi ?!

J'ouvris alors de grands yeux. De grands yeux, tandis qu'une abominable sensation se répandait dans mon corps. Une sensation que j'ai éprouvée mille fois depuis. Un sentiment glacé, qui se répand à partir du cœur, qui vous étrangle la gorge et vous donne l'envie de pleurer. La détresse.  
Une détresse intense qui venait pour la première fois me frapper, tandis que mon père et ma mère s'enlaçaient. Sans se préoccuper de moi.

* * *

- Ouvre grands les yeux et dis moi ce que tu vois !

Je fis docilement ce que l'homme me disait de faire. Je voulais être digne de mes parents. Rien d'autre. Juste être sage, et que cela les comble de bonheur.

L'homme me montrait des images, que je percevais plus ou moins floues. Puis il m'en montra une. Une très jolie. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais elle me ravit. La toute première chose que je voyais nettement ! Une image que je parvenais enfin à voir nette ! Aussitôt, je fis un grand sourire d'enfant et m'écriai :

- Que c'est joli ! Maman, regarde ! Je la vois bien ! Elle est nette !

Maman sembla scruter l'image, mais elle n'avait pas de sourire. Elle était soucieuse. L'ophtalmologiste, quant à lui, était satisfait.

- Bien... je vois ce qu'il a ! Malheureusement, il a besoin de lunettes. Je vous note le style de verre et vous donnerez ce papier à un opticien qui vous les fera sous quarante-huit heures !  
- Bien, monsieur.

Ma mère était de plus en plus nerveuse, aussi je lui attrapai la manche et la serrai dans ma petite paume. Tout doucement, je lui dis :

- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Ca ne me dérange pas, des lunettes ! Ainsi on n'osera pas me frapper, quand j'irai à l'école.

Je trouvais le problème de la violence bien mineur, et je n'avais dit cela que pour remonter un peu le moral de ma maman chérie mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle gardait ses jolis sourcils froncés, d'après ce que je pouvais voir de mes yeux abimés.

Quand l'homme eut fini de lui faire le papier, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il était tard et il y avait peu de monde, aussi maman voulut-elle s'arrêter et se reposer. Nous nous sommes assis sur un muret de pierre et maman me confia enfin ce qui la tracassait.

- Tu sais, Kei... ton papa sera fâché de savoir que tu as besoin de lunettes...  
- Mais... il en a aussi, non ?  
- Pas tout le temps. Tandis que toi, tu devras toujours les porter ! Sauf au lit et sous la douche, bien sûr !  
- Pourquoi papa sera-t-il fâché ?  
- Il est fâché que tu sois malade. Il est fâché parce que ça nous fait du mal à tous. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, je t'expliquerai bien, d'accord ?

Je n'étais pas d'accord le moins du monde, j'avais bien envie de savoir ce qui peinait tant mon père, mais je n'ai pas insisté et c'est après ces quelques paroles que je glissai ma petite main dans celle de ma mère et que nous reprîmes la route.

* * *

- Ne bouge pas, mon garçon !

Lentement, il me mit les lunettes. Je n'osais pas ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. Avoir un objet aussi précieux sur moi me causait un mal de ventre terrible mais il s'effaça aussitôt, quand, risquant un œil, je vis enfin le monde tel qu'il est pour la plupart des gens. Des lignes épurées, partout ; du carrelage, bien droit ; et le visage de ma maman, que je voyais net pour la première fois. Elle était belle. Splendide, même ! Sa peau semblait de nacre, son regard doux me dévisageait et ses lèvres parfaites laissèrent échapper un sourire en me voyant ainsi.

- Comme tu es belle, maman...

Cette remarque parut la troubler profondément. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle me sourit, de son si beau sourire que je voyais bien pour la première fois.

- Toi aussi, tu es très beau, Kei !

Ah... mes premières lunettes. Je m'en souviens toujours ! Je les ai toujours précieusement gardées. Bien sûr, suite à un léger incident, elles sont fêlées mais je les ai ! Elles sont noires et ovales, bien trop petites pour moi désormais, mais à l'époque, elles m'allaient très bien. Je n'avais même pas besoin de les remonter sur mon nez, contrairement à celles que j'ai actuellement qui sont un peu trop grandes et que je dois toujours repousser. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Maman et moi avions dissimulé d'un commun accord la nouvelle des lunettes à mon père. Mais là, la révélation était inévitable. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- **Parce qu'en plus, il a besoin de lunettes ! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un môme pareil ?! Des lunettes !... Mais il nous aura tout fait subir, celui là ! Le cœur qui déjante !... et maintenant les yeux ! Le compte y est !**

Maman, par prudence, ne risqua aucun commentaire, ne me défendit pas. Je gardais mes quatre yeux (deux originaux et deux en verres) solidement fixés sur lui, mais, intimidé, je ne pus tenir longtemps et baissai le regard. Ces insultes filaient droit dans mon cœur et me faisaient l'effet de coups de couteaux. Mais je ne dis rien. Je restai stoïque. J'attendis la fin de la crise, qui ne tarda pas. Mon père, au bout de quelques minutes, avait épuisé sa réserve de colère et, lassé, s'assit dans un fauteuil. Puis il me fit un signe de la main évident.

- Va-t-en ! Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! Hors de ma vue, **vite !**

Blessé, meurtri, mais affichant un visage calme, je montai dans ma chambre, enlevai mes précieuses lunettes et les posai avec considération sur le bureau. Puis je me mis à pleurer. Debout, sans bouger. Pleurer plus que jamais auparavant. Pourquoi me haïssait-il à ce point ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Je l'aimais, moi, mon père ! Alors pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?...


	3. Chapitre III

- Maman...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange, tout va bien se passer.

Elle me serra contre elle et je plongeai mon visage dans le tissu de sa robe pour sentir une dernière fois son parfum. C'était mon premier jour d'école. Mon uniforme me déplaisait au plus haut point. Et ce serait la première fois que je resterais seul aussi longtemps.

Ma mère me pressa encore la main, avant de la lâcher et de me pousser gentiment vers la grille d'entrée. Pour ne pas lui faire de peine, je retins mes larmes. Pas elle. Elle, je la voyais très nettement pleurer. Même si elle souriait, ses joues humides luisaient dans le soleil du matin. C'était beau et affreux à la fois. Ma pauvre mère... au fond, je n'ai été bon qu'à lui causer des tourments...

Une sonnerie retentit quelque part, et, après un dernier regard encourageant à maman - même si, dans mon fort intérieur, je n'en menais pas large - je tournai le dos à la grille et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment de pierre austère.

_A l'école primaire, ô, joie ineffable, je rencontrai une petite fille de classe inférieure qui s'appelait Mizuki Kokuyi et qui semblait bien avoir jeté son dévolu sur moi. Elle se moquait sans cesse, me tourmentait, me volait mes lunettes et allait les percher sur le toit du local de l'infirmerie et encore j'en passe. Je pense tout simplement que l'actuelle comptable s'ennuyait ferme et se distrayait à mes dépends. De nos jours, je veille toujours à ce qu'elle ait de gros dossiers à boucler en un temps minimal. Petite vengeance, en somme. Chacun son truc ! Mais laissons un peu le présent et concentrons-nous sur le passé._

_Je ne fus pas très heureux, en petites classes. Je trouvais les activités agaçantes et ne m'adaptais pas du tout aux autres, qui se connaissaient tous plus ou moins depuis quelques années. Je restais donc seul, assis, à dessiner ou à écrire. Ecrire, oui, car ma mère me l'avait appris, en guise de réconfort quant à cette nouvelle responsabilité qu'étaient les lunettes. Cela dura trois mois. Trois mois de levers tôt, de doigts collants de camarades, de lunettes à protéger d'une miss Koyuki en pleine croissance, de livres d'images ridicules. Je m'ennuyais. Je voulais aller jouer avec les grands. Je voulais apprendre à compter. Je voulais apprendre la géographie et l'histoire, les sciences, le dessin. Oh, oui ! J'adorais le dessin ! Les gribouillis infâmes de mes camarades me faisaient bien rire ! J'admirais les peintres de la Renaissance, les estampes, les croquis de maîtres. C'était ma petite passion. Ma petite passion que je dus un peu laisser de côté, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'une institutrice, moins aveugle que les autres, avait remarqué que je m'ennuyais "comme un rat mort" serait la locution exacte. Pire qu'un rat mort, je m'ennuyais ! Et elle le vit._

- Vas-y, Hiwatari ! Écris-moi un "ku" !

J'écris avec docilité le caractère demandé.

- Un "na", maintenant !

La craie glissa encore sur le grand tableau noir de l'institutrice. Elle ne m'ordonna rien d'autre. Rien. Elle me fixa un instant, puis fixa le tableau, puis revint sur moi.

- Ce soir, Hiwatari, demande à ta maman de venir me voir dans le bureau de la directrice, d'accord ?  
- Bien, madame.

Et c'est là que je dus laisser un peu l'art et me concentrer sur mes études. De _vraies _études.

* * *

- Alors la directrice a dit qu'il passait au niveau supérieur !  
- Au niveau supérieur ?!  
- Oui ! Ce n'est pas formidable ?!

J'assistais à une scène qui m'a marqué, tant et si bien que je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. Maman portait une longue robe bleu azur et mon père me regardait avec surprise. Maman était complètement émoustillée, et ne tenait pas en place. Mon père, plus pragmatique, me lançait des regards qui me procuraient beaucoup de plaisir. Il hésitait entre la fierté et la raison. Comment moi, être faible par excellence pouvais-je donc l'étonner ? Il était très surpris lui même d'être fier de moi.

Et je lui souriais. Je lui souriais, encore et encore, en me répétant "Vas-y ! Dis-le, que tu es fier de moi !". Et il me rendit mon sourire. J'en restai bouche bée. Et puis, je me suis mis à rire, et me suis précipité vers lui pour serrer son bassin (c'est tout ce que je parvenais à atteindre) contre moi. Il me caressa les cheveux. Sûr qu'à cet instant, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Mais il sera avec des élèves assez vieux ! Au moins cinq ans de plus que lui...  
- Ils m'ont fait passer un test avec plein de questions ! J'ai eu une bonne note ?  
- Je crois bien puisqu'ils t'ont tant fait monter de niveau !

_Ah... si j'avais su... si j'avais su... si j'avais su... j'aurais caché mon sourire. J'aurais cessé d'être naïf. J'aurais dû lire des romans à l'eau de rose au lieu des manuels d'histoire car, bien plus tard, une de ces personnes de quatre ans de plus que moi allait m'attraper dans son filet de sirène. Mais je ne le savais pas. Et vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir non plus ! Plus tard... nous y reviendrons plus tard..._


	4. Chapitre IV

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu travailler. Peu, certes, mais quand même ! Je crois qu'écrire ces mots me soulage. Hier, sitôt mon crayon posé, je me suis senti vide. Vide de toute idée, et je n'ai pu que me trainer jusqu'à mon lit pour m'y endormir, sans même enlever mes lunettes. Ce matin, j'étais dans un état pitoyable : les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froissés... mais étrangement je me sentais bien. Merveilleusement bien. Cela fait bien des semaines qu'un tel sentiment m'est venu ! Cela fait bien des semaines, de toute manière, que je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre sentiment positif. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis senti bien, et j'ai enfin pu aller travailler. Je n'ai pas vu Satoshi, mais... je crois que c'est mieux : il a un don pour me mettre en colère. Il arrive que, sitôt mon fils hors de mon bureau, je pleure de rage et de tristesse. Je le sais, que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père ! Mais bon, là n'est pas la question... J'écris ces mots afin de coucher sur le papier mon passé, pas mon présent. Donc, revenons à mes quatre ans... un peu vagues, ma foi, mais mes quatre ans tout de même._

_Papa était extrêmement fier de moi, je crois bien que c'était la première fois. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne dura pas. Car un jour, quelques mois plus tard, à peine, il s'est passé quelque chose d'effroyable. Quelque chose qui créa en moi un sentiment tout nouveau à l'égard de mon père et qui changea toute la donne : je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité._

- Maman, où est papa ?

Je regardai encore la pendule. Neuf heures et demie. Papa était censé rentrer à huit heures et j'étais extrêmement surpris : il arrivait, d'habitude, toujours à temps pour dîner !

Maman ne se retourna pas et rangea les deux assiettes fraichement lavées dans le placard de la cuisine. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses rides, à peine creusées à cause ou grâce à son âge, apparaissaient. Elle était soucieuse. Soucieuse et malheureuse.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?...

Maman ne répondit toujours pas. Nerveux et boudeur, je me balançais sur ma chaise. En temps normal, mon père aurait grondé "Kei ! Ta chaise a quatre pieds ! Pas deux !" Mais papa n'était pas là. Il n'était même pas là pour me gronder...

- Ton père travaille tard, il reviendra quand tu seras couché...

Soulagé et presque étonné d'entendre enfin sa voix, je souris à maman.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, alors ! Comme ça il viendra plus vite !

Je me précipitai sur ma mère et l'embrassai sur la joue. Bien sûr, j'avais plaisanté, mais elle ne sourit pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Sa ride s'était creusée...

Bien plus tard, alors que j'étais dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais. J'étais dans l'un de ces cas étranges où l'on est trop épuisé pour dormir. J'attendais mon père, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et savoir quel travail l'avait retenu si tard. Mais il ne vint pas et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me levai vite et allai dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner en vitesse. Maman était assise dans la cuisine, dans un cas de fatigue extrême. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux, qui tombaient en une somptueuse cascade sur ses frêles épaules à peine couvertes par sa chemise de nuit blanche. La voyant ainsi, je m'approchai timidement, lui tirai doucement la manche et lui jetai mon regard d'enfant battu. "Qu'y a-t'il ?" demandait ce regard. Mais si elle comprit, elle ne répondit pas, et je partis à l'école sans avoir pu soutirer le moindre mot de ma mère.

Ce soir là, après l'école et les cours du soir, je me suis dépêché de rentrer, contrairement à d'habitude où j'avais comme coutume de passer par les bords du fleuve Yuifira. Maman était debout, dans le salon - que je n'ai jamais aimé, d'ailleurs. Son regard semblait vide. Tellement vide que, sans lui demander son avis, je lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Elle ne résista même pas et se laissa entrainer sans même une protestation. Puis je la couchai et restais près d'elle, sa main dans les miennes, toutes petites à l'époque.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que je pleurais en silence, le visage baissé. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter mais je ne sanglotais pas. Seuls mes yeux montraient leur peine. Et la mienne.

* * *

- Maman ?...

Elle était là, sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit, d'une manière très triste. Comme lorsqu'on sait qu'une fatalité va nous frapper.

- Oui... Kei ?...  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Non... pas très bien...  
- Tu veux que j'appelle un docteur ?  
- Non, ça ira...

Je crus entendre qu'elle ajoutait "j'espère", tout bas mais ne relevai pas. J'avais peur. Très peur. Et j'avais très envie de pleurer. Ma pauvre maman était malade et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire !

- Maman, où est papa ?  
- Il travaille... Il va revenir... quand tu seras couché...

Je hochais la tête, dubitatif, puis allai gentiment faire mes devoirs, pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la fatiguer. Mais j'ai eu tort. Je le reconnais, j'ai eu tort. Car je ne la vis pas de la soirée. Et mon père ne rentra pas.

* * *

La détresse. Rien que ce sentiment dans mon corps. Maman n'ouvrait plus les yeux et respirait faiblement. Papa n'était pas là. J'étais seul. Seul. Tout seul.

- Maman, je t'en supplie... dis-moi que ça va ! Maman !...

Elle ne répondait pas et à la détresse s'ajoutait la panique. Je réfléchis très vite. Qui aller voir ? Qui ? Pas le docteur, il ne me croirait pas...

Puis, soudainement, je trouvai. Sans prendre quoi que ce soit pour me couvrir mais prenant tout de même le soin de fermer la porte afin de protéger ma mère si vulnérable, je courus dans les rues d'Azumano. Je courus comme jamais auparavant. Et pas n'importe où. Vers l'école. Quand enfin je l'ai atteint, il était très tard, mais quelques lueurs d'Espoir émanaient des fenêtres de certaines salles de classe où quelques professeurs assidus travaillaient encore.

- Hiwatari ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Mon institutrice s'approcha de moi, une cigarette aux bouts des doigts. Probablement était-elle en train de faire une pause mais à cet instant, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. En quelques secondes, je lui expliquais tout. Je mis un peu de temps à la convaincre mais elle savait que j'avais une certaine répulsion quant à l'humour et me fit vite confiance.

Sur le chemin de ma maison, je courais, la tirant par la main de toutes mes forces mais, voyant que j'étais quand même un peu court sur jambes par rapport à elle malgré le fait que j'étais grand pour mon âge, elle me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir.  
En quelques secondes, nous arrivâmes à la maison et j'indiquai vite à mon institutrice où se trouvait maman.  
L'examen dura à peine quelques secondes. La femme prit le pouls de ma mère, posa sa main sur son front blafard et tenta de la réveiller. Mais maman ne réagit pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement indiquait qu'elle vivait.

Par la suite, je ne sus pas trop ce qui s'était passé car maman m'obsédait. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, je ne sentais plus qu'elle, je ne vivais plus que pour elle. J'aurais donné ma vie pour la voir ouvrir les yeux et me sourire.

* * *

- Tout va bien, Hiwatari ! Le docteur va s'occuper d'elle.

Elle me parlait comme à un nourrisson mais je n'y fis même pas attention, contrairement à d'habitude où je lançais un regard noir à toute personne osant me parler comme à un enfant - que j'étais d'ailleurs. Mon corps était complètement glacé et je tremblais violemment, le regard dans le vague, mes propres pensées trop rapides et complexes pour mon esprit amorphe. Je ne garde de cet instant que la voix de mon institutrice et la vision tremblante du long couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

- Tout va bien... calmez vous !...

Je sentais la personne qui approchait. Je le sentais. C'était lui. Lui. Je le savais, au plus profond de moi. Mon cœur eut un sursaut et se mit à répéter "Il arrive !" à chaque battement.

_Il arrive._  
Je le vois.  
_Il arrive.  
_Lui.  
_Il arrive.  
_...à cause de lui...  
_Il arrive.  
_...tout est à cause de lui...  
_Il arrive.  
_Il court vers la porte de maman.  
_Il arrive.  
_Papa...

* * *

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, hein ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Ma voix était anormalement grave, peut être à cause d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent enfin vers moi. Nous étions assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Son regard était impénétrable.

- Pourquoi ?... Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime. Alors pourquoi ?... Ca ne te suffit pas ?!

Mes paroles n'étaient pas de mon âge, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais c'était comme si ma conscience parlait en passant outre ma volonté.

- Ce sont des histoires de grands, Kei. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
- Mais ça me regarde... papa.  
- Je suis revenu, c'est ce qui compte !  
- Oui. Mais jure que tu ne repartiras plus !

Ses yeux laissèrent enfin transparaître ses émotions. Il avait honte. Il était épuisé. Il était impressionné. Dominé. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par moi.

- Jure-le !... sur ton honneur !  
- Je le jure, Kei. Je te jure que je ne repartirai plus, sur mon honneur.

Je le regardai, d'un air de maître. Puis, je tendis la main et lui caressai les cheveux.

- Bien... Très bien, même !...

Il était humilié, et il le cachait mal.

_Je ne sus que longtemps après que mon père était parti avec une autre femme, pendant ces quelques jours. Il ne recommença jamais..._


	5. Chapitre V

_Je crois qu'en écrivant ces mots, je comprends énormément de choses sur moi. Par exemple, cette manie que j'ai de vouloir toujours frapper ceux qui m'ennuient, je la tiens de mon père. Sauf que mon père, lui, frappait vraiment, tandis que moi, j'en ai seulement envie. Autre exemple : ce besoin de toucher que j'ai. J'ai toujours été très anxieux à cause de mon père, et je ne me sentais vraiment bien que dans les bras de ma mère ou caché contre quelque chose. Aussi ai-je toujours besoin de serrer contre moi pour montrer que je me sens bien avec quelqu'un. C'est terriblement embarrassant avec mes amis, que je n'ai, par respect, pas le droit de toucher ! J'ai besoin de les toucher ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Quelle horreur !_

_Je réussis plutôt bien ces années de classes moyennes. Je parvenais sans grandes difficultés à être premier de la classe, ce qui m'ennuyait terriblement : mes camarades de classe, honteux et furieux d'être dominés par un autre, plus jeune qu'eux, me tourmentaient par vengeance, et je n'étais pas apprécié du tout. J'avais bien envie de ne plus travailler afin d'être enfin aimé mais la menace paternelle m'obligeait à garder ma moyenne constante, ce que je remercie grandement aujourd'hui. Je finis tant bien que mal par avoir six ans. Les autres en avaient dix._

- Regarde-le ! Il est tout "pitit" !  
- Eh, Hiwatari ! Le jardin d'enfant, c'est de l'autre coté !  
- Dis donc, t'es gentil, tu nous regardes, quand on te parle !

Et je m'enfuis, les larmes aux yeux. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire et tout le monde s'en moquait. Personne ne semblait même s'en douter. Pas même papa et maman. Personne ne m'avait ne serait-ce que murmuré distraitement "Tiens ! C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui !". Non. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde se fichait de savoir que j'étais là. Oui ! Je n'étais là que pour supporter les moqueries !

Je rentrai à la maison, furieux et peiné. Sans dire un mot à mes parents, je montai dans ma chambre et me mis en devoir de concentrer toute ma colère sur une feuille de papier. Mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier mes sentiments. Bientôt, je frappais mon poignet contre le sommet du lit, probablement dans l'espoir de le briser. Même si mon poignet tint le coup, la douleur m'apaisa et c'est seulement attristé que je descendis dîner.

Mes parents me sautèrent immédiatement dessus - au sens figuré, bien sûr ! Je les regardai me câliner et me tirer les joues sans comprendre.

- Oh, mais ch'est mon pitit Kei qui a six ans !  
- Ouais mon fils ! Tu deviens vieux !  
- Mais c'est pour prouver que tu seras toujours notre bébé adoré...  
- ...qu'on t'ensevelit sous des niaiseries insupportables ! Tiens !

Mon père, en souriant avec bienveillance, me tendit mon cadeau. Il n'était pas emballé, et sitôt que je le vis, toute ma peine s'envola. La "niaiserie insupportable" de mon père était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on ne m'avait jamais fait. Un ours en peluche, de la taille d'un nouveau né, tout de fourrure beige avec un nœud autour du cou et une veste de toile brune.

- Oh !? Maman, papa !... Il est !... Il est !...

Ne trouvant pas de mot assez fort, j'empruntai alors l'expression vulgaire de mes camarades de classe :

- Il est super génial !

Je pris l'adorable présent dans mes bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Mes parents rayonnaient presque autant que moi. Je ne pensais plus qu'à mon ours, à mes parents et aux énormes câlins que j'allais leur faire.

- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
- Eh bien, Kei... C'est à toi de nous le dire !  
- Dans ce cas... c'est un garçon ! Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Eh ! C'est toi, son papa ! C'est à toi de choisir !

Je restais longuement indécis, tellement longuement que maman, après avoir indiqué que le diner allait refroidir, caressa l'ours en proposant d'une voix douce :

- Et pourquoi pas _Madoru_?  
- Pourquoi Madoru, maman ?  
- Je ne sais pas... comme ça !  
- D'accord !

Je regardai les yeux noirs et brillants de Madoru, ravi.

_Oui, je crois bien que si ce soir n'est pas le meilleur de ma vie, il figure dans les cinq premiers..._

- Tu viens, Madoru ? C'est les vacances aujourd'hui ! Et maman a promis qu'elle allait m'apprendre à coudre des tas de vêtements pour que tu sois bien habillé pour aller avec moi partout, partout, partout !

Le soleil perçait à travers les volets. C'était un jour de printemps, chaud, empli de lumière et de douceur. Un temps tout à fait parfait. De plus le programme de la journée me réjouissait au plus haut point.

D'un bond, je me levai de mon lit, puis m'habillai en vitesse et descendai l'escalier en trombe, non sans prendre Madoru et me faire gronder par mon père, qui avait pris quelques jours de congé. Vite, j'allai rejoindre ma mère, qui se reposait dans la cour. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle tendit la main pour me caresser la joue.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon grand ?  
- Oui, maman ! Et toi ?  
- Pas très bien, malheureusement...  
- Ah...

Inquiet, je serrai plus fort Madoru. Maman allait-elle être trop fatiguée pour m'enseigner la couture ? Pour ne pas déranger, je décidai d'aller jouer bien sagement dans mon coin, mais, même si la présence de mon ours chéri me rendait heureux, le cœur n'y était pas, et je me suis bientôt retrouvé assis sur l'herbe sans bouger, le visage baissé et triste. Madoru me regardait toujours de ses yeux noirs, dans lesquels le soleil se reflétait.

_Durant mon enfance, j'ai toujours porté les vieux vêtements d'enfant de mon père. Il disait "A quoi bon en racheter puisque ceux-ci lui vont ?". Ses chemises me démangeaient et ses pantalons étaient souvent bien trop courts mais bon... une décision parentale, ça ne se discute pas !  
__J'étais habillé "bon chic bon genre" comme on dit. J'avais la coupe au bol et une cravate pour sortir. Pour sûr, j'avais bien envie de geindre mais cela aurait agacé mes parents adorés aussi ne disais-je rien et supportais-je stoïquement._

- Kei ?  
- Papa...

Mon père s'agenouillait à côté de moi alors que je sortais de mon semi-coma. Il avait le regard très doux. Je crois bien qu'il avait fini par digérer mes maladies et par prendre son mal en patience.

- Ce soir, je vais à une réception, pour mon travail, et comme Meigetsu est trop fatiguée et que je ne veux pas y aller seul, je me demandais si toi tu voudrais.  
- Moi ?!  
- Bah oui, toi !  
- Oh, oui, j'aimerais bien ! Comme ça je pourrais voir tes amis !  
- Kei...  
- Oui papa ?

Son visage est soudain devenu sombre et il se releva lentement. Ses cheveux sombres luisaient au soleil.

- ...je n'ai pas d'amis. Un ami, c'est une personne à qui tu peux faire confiance, à qui tu peux tout dire. Les amis, ça n'existe pas. C'est une fable, pour mettre en confiance les enfants. N'aie pas d'amis, Kei ! Jamais !... Et tu verras que ta vie se déroulera exactement comme tu le souhaites.

* * *

La salle de réception de la mairie était gigantesque à mes yeux d'enfants. Tout brillait, tout étincelait, tout n'était que fastes et richesses. Moi, intimidé par cette vie mondaine à laquelle je n'avais jamais été confronté, j'agrippais la manche de mon père qui, lui, s'adaptait parfaitement.  
Mon père parlait à tout le monde, était apostrophé par des groupes de personnes les uns après les autres. Et bien sûr, tout ce joli monde ne manquait pas de me remarquer.

- Bonjour, monsieur Hiwatari !... Oh ?! C'est votre fils !

Mon père me poussa au devant de lui - geste que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné. Je me trouvais donc juste devant une grande femme qui empestait le parfum. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas éternuer et souris de mon sourire le plus enfantin et innocent, ce qui ne rata pas.

- Comme il est mignon !

Cette exclamation ridicule faillit me faire rire mais j'inspirai un bon coup et sourit encore.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Hiwatari, madame... Kei Hiwatari.

Je m'inclinai avec le plus de respect possible, même si je n'en croyais rien. Je devais déployer des efforts pharaoniques pour ne pas me moquer d'elle : je la manipulais avec une telle facilité !...

Pendant des heures, j'ai répété le même manège, me perfectionnant à chaque fois. L'art de dissimuler mes émotions pour ne montrer que du respect me venait lentement mais sûrement. Vers onze heures, j'étais devenu le centre d'attention des interlocuteurs de mon père, qui ne manquait rien du spectacle, un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.  
J'avais un sourire, une attitude personnalisée en fonction des personnes que j'avais en face de moi. Pour l'un, je faisais semblant d'être intimidé ; pour l'autre, j'avais l'air réservé ; pour un troisième, j'adoptais un regard impassible.

Mais à la fin de la soirée, je tombais de fatigue. Heureusement, mon père, voyant que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes me prit dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que nous sommes revenus à la maison. Les bras de mon papa me réchauffaient malgré le froid ambiant et je me sentais bien, même s'il me manquait maman et Madoru.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Kei, je te félicite.  
- Merci, papa... Tu as vu ? Je les avais tous à mes pieds...  
- Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien !

Il rit doucement et me serra plus fort contre lui. Je me sentis alors si bien !...


	6. Chapitre VI

Je suffoquais. C'était horrible. Atroce. Insoutenable.  
Le couloir de l'école était désert. Moi et une de mes camarades étions de ménage et elle s'occupait de l'étage du dessus. J'étais seul. Tout seul.  
J'eus l'impression qu'une multitude d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans mon cœur et je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur. Une de mes crises. Mon cœur, encore et toujours...

Je me suis laissé glisser le long du mur, la main crispée sur la poitrine, l'autre fouillant mes poches avec fébrilité. Je savais que c'était inutile. Je savais que je n'avais pas mon médicament. Mais je cherchais tout de même, pour faire quelque chose.

La douleur devint soudainement plus forte mais je ne pus même pas crier car le souffle me manquait. Tout me manquait. Tout se perdait dans mon esprit. Ma vision se troublait alors que la douleur devenait presque partie intégrante de ma personne.

J'étais à présent allongé sur le carrelage glacé du couloir. Même ma respiration haletante me paraissait lointaine. Je ne percevais plus que de la souffrance. Rien que de la souffrance...

Soudain, quelque chose bougea et ce que je pouvais voir entre les taches sombres qui m'obscurcissaient la vue changea. Quelqu'un m'avait pris dans ses bras et courait dans le couloir. Mon corps m'échappait peu à peu et mes yeux se fermèrent, suite à une douleur plus forte que les autres.

* * *

A côté de moi, j'entendais le cardiographe, qui bipait à un rythme régulier et lancinant, son que j'ai toujours haï. Quelques petites contractions pressaient encore mon cœur mais rien de bien grave. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Naturellement, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Bonjour mon garçon. Tu vas bien ?

La silhouette embrumée d'une quelconque infirmière m'apparut. Je ne répondis pas.

- Combien tu vois de doigts ?

Elle me présenta sa main mais je ne vis rien : je ne portais pas mes lunettes. D'un geste gauche, je cherchai alors le précieux objet sur la table de chevet, le trouvai et le mis à l'endroit adéquat.

- Trois, madame.  
- Bien ! Plus de peur que de mal !  
- Sans doute pour vous mais pas pour moi...  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien.

Elle ôta d'un geste sec le lien qui unissait mon corps à l'appareil au son insupportable.

- Tu as souvent ce genre de crises ?  
- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu une.  
- Tu as un traitement ?  
- Oui. Un comprimé par jour, à prendre à heures régulières. J'en ai aussi des spéciaux pour en cas de crise.  
- Tu as suivi ton traitement quotidien ces derniers jours ?  
- A la lettre, madame.

Elle s'assit au bout de mon lit. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Elle semblait dans un cas de fatigue extrême.

- Et ton traitement spécial ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu le prendre : je ne l'avais pas sur moi.  
- Ton médecin t'a dit de toujours l'avoir sur toi ?  
- Oui madame.  
- Alors pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas ?  
- Par négligence, madame.

En effet, ma dernière crise remontant à bien loin, j'avais ces derniers jours pris l'habitude de ne pas emmener mes médicaments partout avec moi comme je devais - et dois toujours - le faire.

- C'est mal ! Tu dois toujours les avoir !  
- Je le sais, madame.

Devant mon humilité, son regard dur se changea en expression lasse. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Je suis resté toute l'après midi assis sur mon lit, à observer les plis du drap blanc. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne faisais rien. J'avais envie de pleurer. Et dire que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir de crise !... J'avais été bien naïf !

Le lendemain, maman vint me voir. Elle semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son air fatigué me laissa deviner que mon père s'était encore mis en colère, probablement à cause de ma crise.

- Kei !...

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle s'est presque jetée sur moi, me serrant de toute sa force contre elle.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri !... Ca va ? Tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesçai en silence. J'avais honte. Terriblement honte. J'avais fait de la peine à ma pauvre maman !

Elle ne me quitta que lorsqu'une infirmière vint nous dire que l'heure de fin des visites était passée depuis trois quarts d'heure. Papa, au travail, n'est pas venu des deux jours que durèrent mon hospitalisation. Maman venait le plus possible mais je ne m'en sentais que plus mal. J'aurais presque souhaité qu'elle ne vienne pas. Sans doute aurait-elle été plus heureuse...


	7. Chapitre VII

_J'avais onze ans. Onze ans, déjà. J'avais tout à fait l'apparence, les capacités physiques et mentales d'un adolescent de quinze ans et m'en satisfaisais très bien ! Comme ça, personne ne remarquait la différence d'âge ! J'étais - à quelques centimètres près - aussi grand que n'importe lequel de mes camarades. Mais, malgré tout, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'appréciais à peu près tout le monde dans ma classe mais ne perdais pas de mon temps si précieux à me faire des "copains" !_

_Mais un jour, j'ai changé d'avis. Ce jour, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, quand bien même je vivrais cent ans..._

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Arrête !

En entendant cette voix, j'ai levé mes yeux au dessus du livre que je lisais. Je sais, je sais, les heures de cours étaient terminées depuis longtemps et j'étais censé faire le ménage dans les salles de classe mais une flemme passagère m'avait forcé à m'asseoir et à lire. La voix, lointaine, résonnait dans le couloir.

- Arrête...

En me demandant à juste titre qui faisait quoi à qui, je suis, à contrecœur mais mû par un instinct complètement stupide - ce même instinct qui m'a poussé à adopter Satoshi - descendu de la table et ai jeté un œil dans le couloir. Personne.

Mon père, légèrement paranoïaque, me confiait depuis quelques temps une arme à feu, sûrement pas très puissante mais très dissuasive. Etant parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais, je l'ai sorti de ma poche. Je n'étais pas sûr de m'en servir mais me préparais mentalement malgré tout. On ne sait jamais...

Je me rapprochais des voix et pouvais maintenant les identifier. Une fille et un garçon, qui ordonnait littéralement à l'autre de se taire. La voix féminine était calme, posée, et trahissait par certains mots des origines nobles. Celle du type, au contraire, semblait provenir du dernier des imbéciles.

Ils étaient dans une salle de classe. La fille, les yeux froid et les bras inexorablement croisés, toisait d'un regard d'impératrice un adolescent qui paraissait bien déterminé à obtenir d'elle une faveur. Faveur dans un sens peu courant du terme...

Essayant d'adopter le regard de tueur de mon père en colère, j'ai répété, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que la fille disait.

- Arrête !

Il s'est retourné, aussi impressionné qu'il l'aurait été devant une minuscule souris. La jeune fille restait très sereine, quoique elle semblait avoir arqué un de ses sourcils. Je la connaissais : elle était dans ma classe.

- Quoi ?  
- J'ai dit "arrête".  
- Et alors ?  
- Eh bien tu vas arrêter !

Voyant que, décidément, le regard de killer ne pouvait être utilisé que par mon père, j'ai pointé ma pseudo-arme sur l'autre, sécurité enclenchée, bien entendu.

Et, étrangement, il a tout de suite capitulé. Il est sorti, me fixant intensément. Il y avait dans ses yeux une étrange lueur. De la colère et de la peur mélangés. Etrange cocktail, ma foi...

Mais laissant de côté le bouffon du village, j'ai reporté mon attention sur la jeune fille. Un ange descendu du ciel, en quelque sorte... A peu près de même taille que moi, peau immaculée, yeux bleus et cheveux clairs. Ses yeux, en cet instant, m'attiraient énormément. Ils étaient froids. Glacials. Et beaux à la fois. Ses cheveux longs, légèrement bouclés, tombaient sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur sa gorge pâle. Ses bras croisés dissimulaient à peine sa poitrine mais je ne pus pas descendre plus dans ma contemplation car je sentis son regard peser sur moi et relevai la tête.

- Ca va ? demandai-je, rougissant sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
- Je vais bien.  
- Tu es dans ma classe, n'est-ce pas ? Ton nom, c'est bien...  
- Et toi tu es Kei Hiwatari. A onze ans, on n'est pas censé porter une arme sur soi. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de la part de ton père.

Soudain frustré de voir tout ce que cette fille me disait en guise de remerciement, j'ai rangé l'arme dans ma poche, les sourcils foncés.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- Tu devrais plus faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Toujours le nez dans tes livres...

Sans prévenir, elle tira hors de mes doigts l'ouvrage que je lisais et le feuilleta. Ses doigts étaient très fins et parcouraient les pages avec une douceur et une "classe" hors du commun.

- Lemony Snicket... Cela en dit long sur toi.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire !... Ce n'est pas parce que...

Avec une souplesse surhumaine, elle se coula jusqu'à la porte et posa mon livre sur la table la plus proche.

- J'aime beaucoup, tout comme toi.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

Je restais pantelant, le souffle hésitant, le cœur battant vite, si vite que je crus bien que je faisais une crise. Mais non. Tout allait bien. Je ne comprenais pas. Lentement, je me suis répété le nom de la jeune fille. Un nom qui m'avait semblé bien vague jusqu'à maintenant. Mais qui, désormais, signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Rio Hikari...

* * *

- C'est la première fois que j'accepte d'accompagner quelqu'un.  
- A... Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sors même pas en ville avec tes amies ?  
- Non.  
- Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, monsieur Kei Hiwatari...  
- C'est que tu m'intéresses !...  
- T'intéresser est un privilège rare...

Elle était assise en face de moi, sur la terrasse d'un quelconque café.

Cela faisait trois jours que je me disais "Vas-y ! Va lui parler !". Et cela faisait trois jours que je me dégonflais à chaque fois, m'inventant des prétextes à moi même. Mais ce soir là, je lui avais proposé sans trop réfléchir d'aller où elle voulait. Et elle avait accepté. Hikari-san...

- Non, pas vraiment... tout m'intéresse plus ou moins.

Un serveur posa en face de nous le verre d'eau et le chocolat chaud, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle... Hikari-san...

- Et toi, Hikari-senpei, qu'est ce qui t'intéresse ?  
- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, monsieur Kei Hiwatari...  
- Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas répondre ?  
- Oui.

Elle poussa de l'index le verre d'eau dans ma direction. Puis elle prit sa tasse, une ombre de dégoût sur le visage. Ombre qui m'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?!  
- Je n'en ai jamais bu.  
- Mais... pourquoi tu as choisi ça, alors ?!  
- Dans tous les romans, les personnages choisissent un chocolat chaud lorsqu'ils vont dans un café.  
- Tu es déjà entré dans un café ?  
- Non.

Cette jeune fille m'intriguait décidément de plus en plus. Elle ne sortait jamais... ses parents ne l'avaient jamais emmené dans un café... J'avoue que je n'y étais jamais allé non plus mais mon père ne me l'avait, au fond, jamais interdit ! Etaient-ils si riches et si nobles que leur rang social leur interdisait de se mêler à la plèbe ?

Avec précautions, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et en avala une gorgée. Sans rien laisser transparaître, elle reposa calmement le récipient sur la table.

- Tu aimes ?  
- Oui. Mais c'est brûlant.  
- Je suis content que tu aimes !

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et je remarquai qu'elle sourit elle aussi, quoique imperceptiblement. Je me sentais tellement bien... J'étais en tête à tête avec la plus belle fille du lycée ! Des dizaines de types auraient tué pour être à ma place !

A cette pensée, mon moral retomba d'un coup et mon sang se glaça quelques secondes. Mais oui... des tas de type auraient tué pour être à ma place !!! Ca voulait dire que si qui que ce soit savait que j'avais invité Hikari-san, je gagnais un aller simple pour la morgue !!!

- Hiwatari... Tu finis ton verre d'eau, que je puisse rentrer ?  
- Euh... oui, bien sûr !

L'estomac gondolé comme avant un examen, je bus vite l'eau, paya le chocolat et raccompagna la belle chez elle, galanterie oblige.

* * *

- A demain.  
- A demain, Hikari-senpei ! N'oublie pas que...  
- ...nous avons une interrogation écrite en Chinois. Je n'oublie pas.  
- Bon, eh bien... au revoir, alors !

M'ignorant à demi, elle se retourna et disparut chez elle. Les murs et le portail autour de la maison étaient bien plus hauts que moi et la maison semblait gigantesque, malgré le fait qu'elle n'habitait qu'à la périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier calme et désert. C'était très différent du quartier huppé du centre ville où je vivais ! Et où je vis toujours, d'ailleurs...

_Les jours qui ont suivi, il s'est passé bien des choses étranges : j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, ce qui ne ratait pas. Je me cognais dans les murs, contre les portes, je trébuchais dans les escaliers, ma mère devait me rappeler trois fois de prendre mes médicaments et, pour la première fois, un professeur se plaignit d'un manque d'attention de ma part._

_Il n'y avait plus qu'elle... Rio Hikari-san... Je ne pensais qu'à elle, rien qu'à elle mais n'osais plus l'approcher. Notre sortie m'avait en quelque sorte rappelé à l'ordre : je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Elle était tellement belle, tellement bien élevée... et riche ! Probablement son père l'était-il encore plus que le mien, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !_

_Donc, inexorablement tombé amoureux d'elle, je souffrais en silence de nos différences... Et elle ne se rendait compte de rien..._


	8. Chapitre VIII

_Je me suis rendu compte, ces derniers temps, que j'étais bien plus aimable avec tout le monde, et bien plus rêveur qu'auparavant. Raviver tous ces souvenirs et m'épancher de la sorte me libère d'un poids qui devenait presque impossible à porter. Je me sens désormais vidé, libre de tout, et, dans mon cœur, une espèce d'étrange sentiment, entre le bonheur et la tristesse, m'habite et ne semble pas décidé à s'en aller. Mais, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'en aille. Je sais, je ne m'exprime pas très bien mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à bien décrire mes sentiments. Pour les décrire, il faudrait les transmettre directement, ce serait bien plus simple... Mais rien n'est simple, aussi faut-il que je fasse beaucoup d'efforts.  
__Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas vu Satoshi. Il semblerait que le Voleur fantôme soit en vacances, ce qui fait du bien à tout le monde._

_Note à moi même : mon professeur d'histoire de première année de lycée disait que les personnes qui allaient seules dans le désert revenaient changées. Elles semblaient nouvelles, transformées... Peut-être devrais-je envisager cela..._

Nous partions en voyage scolaire. C'était affreux : je détestais cela. Mes médicaments bien en poche, la tête dans un brouillard, les yeux sur un livre, mon attention ailleurs, je tentais de me vider d'un détestable sentiment de rage qui me tenaillait depuis cinq heures du matin. Rio Hikari-san était assise à côté du professeur de chimie et lisait un livre avec sa grâce et son air froid habituels. Moi, à une ou deux places d'elle, étais seul, tout naturellement. Tous les imbéciles s'étaient assis au fond du bus et menaient un tapage infernal, jusqu'à ce qu'un des professeurs, lassé, n'aille mettre les leaders en retenue.

Mis à part mes envies d'homicide envers mon père, le voyage se déroula tout à fait bien.  
Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là où nous étions censés habiter pendant les six jours et cinq nuits que dureraient le voyage...

- Hiwatari, ce que je vais vous dire est simple. Il manque une chambre, aussi devrez-vous partager votre chambre avec une fille. Je sais que vous êtes raisonnable aussi est-ce vous que j'ai choisi !

Je suis sûr qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès, je le parierais, je le jurerais !!! Et **comme par hasard**, ils avaient choisi Hikari pour être dans la même chambre que moi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès ! J'en couperais ma main !!!  
Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait et j'eus beau argumenter, faire valoir différents avis, balancer le coup de la psychologie des foules et même tenter le petit regard attendrissant de petit garçon mal aimé, ils ne voulurent rien entendre et je dus partager ma chambre avec Rio Hikari-san.

Bouillonnant de colère déjà bien alimentée par le voyage et le fait que l'on m'ait forcé à venir, je fus d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée, et ce fut seulement le soir que je pris vraiment conscience de ce qui m'arrivait.

- Je peux aller dans la salle de bain ?  
- F... fais comme tu veux...

Sans m'accorder un regard, elle ferma doucement la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. J'avais la tête bourdonnante et le cœur battant la chamade. J'étais dans la chambre de Rio Hikari-san ! Ce n'était tout de même pas rien ! Toute la nuit, je la sentirai à côté de moi, tous les jours, je la verrai s'éveiller...

Devant ces étranges et inhabituelles pensées, je dus défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise, afin de me donner de l'air. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud...

* * *

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec les autres ?

Mon professeur de langues étrangères regardait la mer sans bouger. Nous étions assis sur un banc, seuls, tandis que les autres, professeurs et élèves faisaient je ne sais quoi sur la plage, tellement loin de nous qu'il était impossible de discerner qui était qui.

En l'entendant me parler, je levai les yeux de mon livre et tournai mon regard vers elle.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, Shimada-sensei.  
- Tu devrais. Ce serait bon pour toi !

Son visage gardait une impassibilité sans bornes et je souris presque malgré moi devant le coté laconique de ses paroles. En y repensant, je ne peux que la comparer à Satoshi... Ils se ressemblent, quand j'y pense... pourtant, Shimada-sensei est morte deux ans après la naissance de Satoshi et ils ne se sont jamais vus...  
Elle était jeune, de santé fragile, et son beau visage était marqué par des signes prématurés de vieillesse. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, pas plus...

- Sauf votre respect, sensei, vous n'êtes pas avec eux non plus.  
- J'ai mes raisons...  
- Dans ce cas, j'ai les miennes aussi, sensei.

Elle sourit à son tour, le regard inexorablement rivé sur l'horizon.

- "Même dans les brumes vernales les bruits de l'eau qui goutte à travers les rochers"...  
- ...écrit par Sokan... Vous aimez le haiku, Shimada-sensei ?  
- Je préfère la poésie, Hiwatari.

Brusquement, je sentis mon cœur battre fort, et il me fut impossible de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement stupide, ainsi mais je ne parvenais plus à bouger... ou alors c'est que je ne le voulais pas vraiment... Cette femme, Buranshee Shimada, était juste à côté de moi, et souriait... Mais, à cet instant, elle n'était plus humaine. Elle sembla soudain comme irréelle, alors qu'un rayon de lumière faisait briller son visage. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle pleurait.

Et moi, je me sentais bête. Les pensées, les émotions se perdaient dans mon corps, comme trop compliquées à analyser par mon esprit amorphe.

- Sensei...  
- Oui, Hiwatari ?  
- Vous avez l'air triste...  
- Vraiment ? Alors je vais rentrer...

Elle se leva et, sans un regard, partit.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, tout redevint normal. Le ciel était redevenu ordinairement menaçant et je parvins enfin à reprendre le contrôle de moi même.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. D'abord, nous avions parlé... puis il s'était passé quelque chose... comme si j'avais eu un étourdissement... j'avais vu mon professeur inondé de lumière, puis... c'était tout. Elle était partie...  
Je ne comprenais plus rien. Shimada-sensei, qui m'était toujours apparue comme mélancolique mais ordinaire me semblait tout à coup détenir un mystérieux pouvoir...

* * *

- Hikari-senpei...  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Shimada-sensei ?  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'évoque ?

Je reposais sur mon lit en pyjama - "vêtements de nuit", comme dit toujours Satoshi - tandis que Rio Hikari-san tissait avec application, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était dix heures du soir, et avant que mes paroles ne le brise, le silence avait été complet durant deux heures, vingt-sept minutes et seize secondes précisément.

- Le mot "détresse" lui convient...  
- Tu penses qu'elle est humaine ?

J'avais posé cette question sans réfléchir, ce qui ne me valut en guise de réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule discret de la part de la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi, Hikari-senpei, mais... Pourquoi tu n'exprimes jamais tes pensées ? Les filles sont bavardes, d'ordinaire, et...  
- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, monsieur Kei Hiwatari...  
- C'est que tu m'intrigues ! Je suis très intéressé par la psychologie, et...  
- Par la psychologie, tu dis ?

Devant cette feinte ratée pour tenter de changer de sujet, je souris mais ne dis rien. Mes yeux hésitaient sur le plafond blanc, avant de descendre le long du mur et de m'arrêter sur ma princesse, pour ensuite se détourner vers autre chose. Je n'osais même pas la regarder...

- Oui... Les pensées, le langage du corps, la psychologie des foules, tout ça...  
- C'est très utile à connaître : ainsi, tu peux aisément décoder les sentiments de tes interlocuteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet...  
- Et qu'est-ce que je ressens, dans ce cas ?

Je tournai la tête vers Rio Hikari-san, qui avait enfin déconnecté son attention de son ouvrage. Elle me regardait, de ses yeux bleus si froids, sans rien laisser exprimer. Je me concentrai alors intensément, désireux de lui montrer ce que je savais faire, mais mes savantes études et lectures ne purent à aucun moment m'éclairer sur les pensées de cette impénétrable statue de marbre. Chacune de mes tentatives pour la percer à jour se heurtait à un mur de glace...  
Ce don que j'avais pour décoder les attitudes des autres ne m'était d'aucune utilité face à cette extraordinaire jeune fille, et, après quelques minutes, je m'avouai finalement vaincu, ce qui la fit sourire. D'un sourire indéchiffrable, naturellement : un sourire qui aurait pu tout à la fois exprimer l'amusement, la déception, la lassitude, la moquerie, ou même la tendresse.

Nous nous dévisagions ainsi depuis quelques minutes, quand, sans prévenir, elle se mit debout, posa son ouvrage et éteignit la lumière. Alors que, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu la contempler plus que ça, je me glissais sous la couverture, j'entendis qu'elle faisait de même.  
Puis tout plongea dans le silence, et je restais seul avec mes pensées, qui se dirigèrent instantanément sur un des seuls sujets qui attiraient mon attention en ce moment : c'était - vous l'aurez deviné - Rio Hikari-san.

_- Kei ! Tu es amoureux d'elle, pas vrai ?  
__- Eh bien, je... pense...  
__- Mais tu sais qu'elle n'est pas pour toi !  
__- Je le sais...  
__- Et tu sais que tu es trop jeune !  
__- Je le sais...  
__- Et tu sais que, de toute manière, tu ne l'intéresses pas...  
__- Je le sais...  
__- Et tu sais que...  
__- __**Bon, ça va !  
**__- Okay... te fâche pas, c'est pas la peine ! Bon... elle est dans la même chambre que toi actuellement : qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
__- Dormir ?  
__- Mais non !!! Tu manques vraiment d'ambition, mon pauvre garçon !  
__- Mais j'ai juste envie de dormir, moi !  
__- Tu es sûr que tu n'as envie de rien d'autre ?...  
__- J'en suis sûr !  
__- Hey, Kei ! Je suis toi... Je ressens tout comme toi... Je pense ce que tu penses puisque je suis toi et que tu es moi et que nous sommes nous, qui n'est qu'une seule personne qui est moi... A moins que ce soit nous... Bref : je sais ce que tu penses et je sais que tu as envie d'autre chose que de dormir !  
__- __**Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi dormir !  
**__- Allez, vas-y ! Elle est juste à côté !  
__- __**Grrr !!!  
**__- Bon, okay, je me tais, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que tu pourrais l'avoir si seulement tu cédais à tes envies, qui sont, d'après moi, très perverses et condamnables, ce qui indique en outre que...  
__- __**Bon !!! Tu me lâches, oui ?!  
**__- ...mais bon, après tout, je m'attendais à de telles idées de ta part, étant donné le manque d'affection dont tu souffres, et ce depuis ta plus tendre enfance, malgré les efforts évidents de ta môman-chérie pour que tu sois heureux en passant outre ton vieux père...  
__- __**Ferme-la !!!  
**__- ...mais bon, je - donc toi ! Ou nous ! Ou eux..., enfin bref... - je me rends bien compte que tes études sur la psychologie ne sont en fait qu'un prétexte pour t'analyser toi même, afin de comprendre ton inconscient, ou peut-être même ton alter-égo...  
__- __**Bon, tu la fermes ou c'est moi qui te la ferme !?  
**__- ...ce qui nous ramène évidemment à ce culte de la divinité féminine qui exprime probablement ce côté féminin et caché de chaque être humain ! Donc, cela insinuerait bien évidemment que je suis ton côté féminin ! Quel dommage, et moi qui me trouvait plus viril que toi ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire...  
__- __**Okay, okay, j'irai la voir demain !!!  
**__- Eh bien tu vois, quand tu veux !_


	9. Chapitre IX

- Hikari-senpei...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Je me demandais... si... on pourrait aller au bord de la mer, ce soir, après le dîner...  
- Je pense que ce serait possible...

Elle sourit, d'un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. C'était un sourire heureux, franc et doux. J'étais aux anges, et je crois bien que jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude...  
Puis elle rit, d'un rire tout à fait charmant que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes... c'est vrai que... tu... enfin...

Elle s'arrêta de bafouiller et rougit et baissa son joli visage, consternée. Immédiatement, je bondis vers elle pour la consoler.

- Hikari-san ! Je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste ! Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste alors s'il te plait, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que ton sourire revienne !

Elle murmura doucement mon nom, visiblement étonnée que je lui parle aussi gentiment. C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup étudié les idées féminines et savais plus ou moins ce qu'elles voulaient entendre... Je me préparais alors à lui prendre la main, mais...

...c'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé.

- Hiwatari ! Debout ! On a cours de dessin dans quarante minutes !

Je sortis à contrecœur de ce joli rêve - et de mon lit tout chaud - , dans lequel je me serais volontiers pelotonné pour le reste de la journée. Rio Hikari-san, qui m'apparaissait floue, était postée devant son miroir et arrangeait ses cheveux.

- Tu es mignon, sans lunettes. Tu as l'air plus jeune.

A moitié éveillé, mais aussi à moitié endormi, je clignai des yeux et tentais alors d'émerger.

Pfff... tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... j'avais été vraiment stupide de penser qu'elle agirait ainsi !

- Tu ressembles à un petit chat...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, tu es encore tout ensommeillé, et tes vêtements de nuit sont trop grands pour toi... on dirait un petit bébé chat au réveil !

Devant la locution du "petit bébé chat au réveil", je sentis une bouffée de chaleur me monter aux joues, en même temps qu'une gêne honteuse. Ce n'était pas très glorieux d'apparaître ainsi devant une jeune fille... Quoique cela pourrait l'attendrir... A cette pensée, ma gêne se changea en embarras, et elle me fixa un long moment, impassible. Je sentis son regard passer de mon front à mes yeux abîmés. Puis de mes yeux à mes joues écarlates. Enfin elle descendit le long de mon visage, pour parcourir ma gorge dénudée et s'arrêter sur ma poitrine... Sans doute serait elle descendu encore plus bas si elle n'avait pas soudainement repris ses esprits. Fermant les yeux avec une expression douloureuse, elle se leva de son lit où elle était assise.

Rio Hikari-san se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais, avant qu'elle ne sorte, je dis, presque sans y penser :

- Hikari-senpei... Je me demandais si nous pourrions aller au bord de la mer, ce soir, après le dîner...  
- Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences par t'habiller, non ? Le cours de dessin est dans vingt minutes et tu es encore en vêtements de nuit.

* * *

- Kei !

Quelqu'un m'appela, m'arrachant à mes sombres pensées sur Rio Hikari-san. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix mais elle me parvenait très nettement, répercutée sur les murs du couloir de la gigantesque maison où nous logions pendant le voyage.

- Kei, s'il te plait, viens !

J'ai à peu près déterminé la direction de la voix et me suis alors mis à la recherche de son propriétaire.

La voix devenait de plus en plus suppliante et terrorisée, au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais. Parfois, je tentais de la rassurer : je lui criai que je venais, que tout allait bien se passer et lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, mais jamais elle ne répondait, se contentant de m'appeler au secours.

Je marchais vite, soucieux de mon cœur fragile, et ai perdu toute notion du temps. Tout me parut soudain menaçant... Les murs étaient fantomatiques, les portes parfaitement alignées semblaient dissimuler des choses affreuses, il n'y avait personne, plus personne... J'étais seul, tout seul avec cette voix introuvable, qui m'appelait, plus terrifiée à chaque seconde

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Elle m'appelait, toujours et encore, mais je ne trouvais rien. Je l'entendais, derrière une porte, mais quand je l'ouvrais, la chambre était vide. Alors la voix reprenait ses suppliques d'un peu plus loin... toujours plus loin... loin de moi... loin de mon aide...

Je sentais une terreur sans nom me prendre tout entier, et avais du mal à garder mon calme pourtant légendaire. Qu'arrivait-il à cette personne ?! Qui lui faisait du mal ?! Pourquoi m'appelait-elle ? Comment savait-elle ?... Est-ce que j'étais en danger, moi aussi ?...

Mais mon cœur commençait à défaillir et c'est épuisé et terrorisé que je me suis appuyé contre le mur, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Kei, je t'en supplie ! Viens ! J'ai mal !... Kei !...

Je me couvris les oreilles de mes paumes. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, cette voix maudite... Je ne la supportais plus... J'avais peur... Tellement peur... Et tellement mal... mal dans l'épaule...

- Viens ! Dis-leur d'arrêter ! Ils me font mal ! Kei !... Kei, je t'en supplie...

Elle se mettait à sangloter, à gémir, mais je tentais de couvrir sa voix en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes. "Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est quelqu'un qui se moque de toi, rien d'autre ! Cesse d'avoir peur ! Courage, Kei ! Courage ! Tout va bien se passer !"

La douleur à l'épaule devint fulgurante ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne comprenais pas... J'avais mal... tellement mal...

- Hiwatari...

Soudain, tout s'arrêta.  
J'ai levé la tête et ai vu Shimada-sensei, qui se tenait devant moi et me parlait avec douceur. Le cauchemar était terminé. Terminé...

- Hiwatari, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je... j'ai entendu... une voix...  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher : tu es pâle.

Alors qu'elle me poussait doucement dans le couloir, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et elle m'écouta avec un semblant d'attention. De temps en temps, ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et je bafouillais, m'embrouillais, confondais les mots, leur sens... Ce qui s'était passé était indescriptible et je ne parvins pas à l'exprimer aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité.

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés dans notre chambre, à Rio Hikari-san et à moi, avant même que je n'ai pu finir ma description, et elle m'allongea sur mon lit tandis que je marmonnais des mots exprimant ma pensée sans lien logique entre eux. Je me suis laissé faire sans résistance, vidé moralement et physiquement. Tout n'était autour de moi que confusion et je ne prenais même plus la peine de faire attention à ce qui m'entourait et à ce que je disais... tout était flou, tout se mélangeait... mais c'était peut-être parce que mon professeur m'avait enlevé mes lunettes...

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'eus malgré tout un éclair de lucidité :

- Shimada-sensei ! Cette voix !... Vous l'avez entendue, vous aussi !? Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?!  
- Je n'ai rien entendu du tout, Hiwatari : je pense que tu devrais te reposer !

Et, sans même tenter de lutter contre la torpeur inhabituelle qui m'envahissait, je fermai les yeux...

* * *

- Kei...

Cette voix...

- Kei... viens...

Je gémis doucement et rabattis la couverture sur ma tête. Pas encore cette voix... pitié...

- Kei... je t'en supplie... viens... viens voir...

Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne suppliait plus. Elle demandait, d'un ton résigné. La voix était cristalline, résonnante, pénétrante... Elle semblait plus appartenir à un souffle qu'à un être de chair...

- Kei, viens voir ce qu'ils... ce qu'ils m'ont fait...

Désireux d'en finir, je me suis levé de mon lit, ai mis mes lunettes et ai traversé la chambre à pas de loup, afin de ne pas réveiller Rio Hikari-san, qui dormait profondément. Mais en instant, la perverse tentation d'aller voir à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle dormait m'envahit... Je me suis lentement approché de son lit...

- Kei... c'est horrible... viens... viens voir...

La voix aérienne m'appelait toujours, mais je n'avais plus que ma princesse en tête... Avec maintes et maintes précautions, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, je me suis penché sur elle...  
Elle n'était pas là. Rio Hikari-san n'était pas là ! Où était-elle ?! Où pouvait-elle être ?!! De nuit, une jeune fille est à la merci de n'importe qui !... Ou de n'importe quoi !...  
Soudain affolé, déjà dans un état de frayeur à cause de l'horrible voix fantomatique, je suis sorti de la chambre en trombe, sans réfléchir, en pyjama. J'ai couru droit devant moi, regardant partout et nulle part, cherchant une trace, un indice, quelque chose ! Tout commençait à se mélanger... la voix, Shimada-sensei, Rio Hikari-san... Tout se liait, s'associait, pour former un sac de nœuds impossible à démêler... Que faisait Shimada-sensei alors que tout le groupe était au réfectoire, hier ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu la voix ? Pourquoi, alors que cette même voix m'appelait de nouveau, Rio Hikari-san disparaissait-elle ? Qui étaient-elles, bon sang ? Qui !?

- Kei...

Je stoppai net. Là, devant moi !... Une fille !... Pas Rio Hikari-san, non... ni même Shimada-sensei !... Une jeune fille, probablement un peu plus vieille que moi, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs...  
Seule la lumière lunaire éclairait le long couloir blanc comme dans un de ces horribles hôpitaux. Mais la fille semblait éclairée de l'intérieur, comme si... comme s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un ange...

- Tu es venu... Kei... Tu es venu...

Soudain, elle s'effondra au sol, et je me suis précipité vers elle afin de l'aider. Précautionneusement, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Kei... Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait... J'ai mal, Kei...

Le long de son épaule droite, un filet de sang commençait à tacher sa chemise de nuit blanche. Etrangement, cela me rappela la douleur que j'avais ressentie la veille, lorsque...

- La voix... c'était toi !  
- Tu es venu, c'est ce qui compte ! Je t'attendais depuis tellement longtemps... Tu es encore plus beau que je me l'imaginais...  
- Tu me connais ?!  
- Oui... On m'a parlé de toi, et j'ai eu envie de te rencontrer... Je m'ennuie tellement, toute seule...  
- Qui ?!... Qui t'a parlé de moi ? Qui t'a fait mal ?  
- C'est elle...  
- Qui ?  
- C'est ma petite sœur qui m'a parlé de toi... Elle est venue et elle m'a dit "J'ai vu un garçon qui avait l'air très gentil !" et elle m'a parlé de toi, ses grands yeux brillaient, et...

Son joli visage se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur et mon cœur se serra d'angoisse. Que faire ?... Elle n'était sûrement pas en état d'aller à l'infirmerie et je ne pouvais tout de même pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule !

- Je... et tu l'aimes bien, ta petite sœur ?  
- Oui... elle est très mignonne, et elle pleure souvent...  
- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour...  
- Il y a une pyxide... dans la pièce, là, mais je ne peux pas y entrer... apporte-la moi, s'il te plait !...  
- Il y a un médicament, à l'intérieur ?

Elle acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Oui. Voilà ! C'est ce que j'allais faire !

Après l'avoir allongée sur le carrelage glacé avec précaution, je me suis dirigé vers la porte qu'elle m'avait désigné d'un doigt tremblant. Retenant mon souffle, je l'ai ouvert...  
Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste deux lits prêts à servir et une petite commode d'ébène... Mais sur la commode, je vis une petite boîte ! Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la pyxide en question, je traversai la pièce, m'en emparai sans ménagement et l'amenai à la jolie inconnue. Elle me remercia d'un pâle sourire, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention : en effet, je me suis rendu compte que mes doigts, mes poignets et une bonne partie de mes vêtements étaient ensanglantés... même mon menton commençait à poisser horriblement ! Fébrile et dégoûté, j'ai alors tenté de m'en débarrasser, mais rien à faire : il m'aurait fallu de l'eau !...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Une autre voix venait de retentir derrière nous. Une voix, d'habitude calme, qui exprimait maintenant une certaine angoisse... Celle de Rio Hikari-san...

- Hiwatari ! Pousse-toi !

Son beau visage exprimait actuellement une haine sans pareille. C'était un regard de chasseur... un regard de tueur. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une rancœur sans égal, tout son corps tremblait, son poing était crispé sur... une arme. Un couteau. Ensanglanté. Qui luisait d'une façon tout à fait morbide dans la lueur effroyable de la Lune.  
Devant cette vision de cauchemar, j'ai pressé un peu plus l'inconnue contre moi.

J'avais compris. C'était Rio Hikari-san qui avait blessé cette fille !

- Pousse-toi, Hiwatari ! Tu es sourd ?!  
- Non...

C'était la jeune fille que je tenais dans mes bras qui avait murmuré ce dernier mot, en me lançant un regard suppliant. Elle pleurait de terreur. Les larmes paraissaient des perles ruisselant sur ses joues d'une pâleur extrême...

- Hi... Hikari-senpei ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! C'est horrible ! Tu... tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Tu ne comprends pas ! Pousse-toi, j'ai dit ! Ce que tu tiens là est une véritable horreur !  
- Tout ce que je vois, c'est une fille à demi-morte de peur par ta faute !

L'inconnue se serra plus fort contre moi, pressant la petite boite contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux.

Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, une quatrième personne vint nous tenir compagnie.

- Hikari... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?!  
- Shimada-sensei !?  
- Parfaitement, Hiwatari ! "Shimada-sensei" ! - Hikari, retournez dans votre chambre sur le champ !

Lentement, l'inconnue leva son visage crispé de douleur vers Shimada-sensei.

- Buranshee... elle m'a fait mal...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Onee-chan ! Je vais m'en occuper !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi Shimada-sensei grondait-elle Rio Hikari-san alors que l'inconnue et moi étions aussi là ? Comment se faisait-il que Shimada-sensei, qui devait être la fameuse petite-sœur-aux-grands-yeux-brillants de l'inconnue soit en réalité une adulte ? Et comment se faisait-il que Rio Hikari-san veuille tuer l'inconnue ? Je ne comprenais rien...

- Hikari, allez vous en ! Ceci ne vous concerne pas !  
- Sauf votre respect, Shimada-sensei, tout cela me concerne ! Je vous conseille de partir immédiatement. Ou peut-être désirez-vous pouvoir contempler la destruction de cette chose ?!  
- Vous ne toucherez pas à ma Onee-chan !  
- Mais votre Onee-chan est morte depuis des années ! Celle-ci n'est qu'un spectre !  
- Peut-être, mais je veux que cette copie de ma sœur puisse être heureuse...

Shimada-sensei pleurait. Je pouvais entrapercevoir ses yeux scintiller. J'étais "largué". Toutes ces filles semblaient comprendre ce qui se passait, et je me rendais bien compte que je n'étais que la marionnette de l'histoire ! Je me trouvais roi d'un échiquier où c'étaient les reines qui jouaient, qui luttaient pour m'obtenir. Rio Hikari-san voulait que je vive normalement, Shimada-sensei préférait m'offrir à sa grande sœur décédée...

- ...et Hiwatari est le seul garçon pouvant la rendre heureuse... Vous ne pouvez pas priver ma Onee-chan de ça, Hikari !...  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, et vous le savez ! Laissez-moi faire : elle partira sans douleur, si je détruis la pyxide.

Avec une douceur infinie, Rio Hikari-san s'approcha de nous, enfin, plutôt de la jeune fille que je tenais dans mes bras.  
Avec une douceur infinie, elle prit la boite, et, toujours avec cette douceur, elle la transperça de son arme. Dans mes bras, je sentis la grande sœur de Shimada-sensei se contracter, et la vis me sourire. Faiblement, tristement, mais elle me sourit. Sa main caressa amoureusement mon visage... Petit à petit, je la sentais disparaître, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer...


	10. Chapitre X

- Hiwatari... Est-ce que ça va ?

Rio Hikari-san s'était mise à genoux à coté de moi. A mon tour, je pleurais.  
Je crois bien que tout le monde a plus ou moins pleuré ce soir là, sauf, bien sûr, ma princesse...

- Ca... va...

Shimada-sensei, quant à elle, sanglotait sans retenue, le visage dans les mains, son corps frêle secoué par ses pleurs.

- J'ai cru que tu avais perdu connaissance : ça faisait au moins six minutes que tu ne bougeais plus.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Hikari-senpei ?  
- Tu as été manipulé par cette femme. Elle voulait te "donner" à cette fille...  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...  
- Ta question importe peu. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir.

Elle se releva et, bientôt, je l'imitai. Puis nous sommes retournés vers notre chambre, passant devant une Shimada-sensei éplorée qui n'apitoya même pas Rio Hikari-san. Bientôt, j'étais au lit, hagard, perdu, sans repères. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir pleurnicher contre maman ou papa, en serrant Madoru dans mes bras. Mais bon... j'avais onze ans et j'étais trop loin de la maison... Deux détails qui jouaient contre moi.

Ce fut la première fois que je regrettais mon enfance. L'innocence et l'insouciance partaient petit à petit... Cette étrange soirée m'avait montré qu'il y avait bien des choses que je ne comprenais pas... Des gens qui souffraient... Qu'il était dur de vivre...

Mais bon... je fermai les yeux, écoutant Rio Hikari-san se coucher sur le lit d'à coté, dans le noir. Le lendemain, je demanderai des explications... Et là, je saurai. Mais j'étais bien conscient que, lorsque je saurais, un petit morceau de mon enfance allait encore se décrocher...

* * *

- C'était... ma sœur... Ma grande sœur... Elle est décédée, alors que nous n'étions que des petites filles...

Shimada-sensei ôta d'un geste maladroit une larme qui commençait à perler au coin de son œil gauche.

- J'ai souhaité jours et nuits la revoir... Et, un jour, je l'ai vue. Elle était aussi jolie que dans mon souvenir, et elle me souriait...

Rio Hikari-san rejeta en arrière une de ses longues mèches bouclées et prit à son tour la parole :

- En réalité, vous avez souhaité la revoir avec une telle force que votre vœu a été exaucé et que le souvenir de votre sœur s'est matérialisé à l'aide de la pyxide.  
- C'était elle qui me l'avait offerte...

Puis, comme elle finissait ces mots, notre professeur fondit en larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Une telle détresse me touchait au plus profond de mon être, mais ma princesse demeurait impassible, gracieusement assise les jambes croisées, son beau visage toujours aussi froid que d'habitude. A la voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'elle voyait ce genre de spectacle tous les jours.

- Mais, Shimada-sensei, pourquoi Hiwatari ?...  
- Je... je pensais... qu'il aurait pu la rendre heureuse... Il avait l'air si gentil... si patient... Je suis sure qu'il aurait compris...

Gêné, j'ai détourné le regard. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu passer le reste de mon existence avec cette fille, sachant que j'aimais déjà Rio Hikari-san...  
Mais un détail, qui m'obsédait depuis la veille, me força à poser une question.

- Shimada-sensei... Pourquoi m'appelait-elle au secours ? Pourquoi était-elle blessée ?

Mais ce fut ma princesse qui répondit, sans même tourner la tête dans ma direction, ses beaux yeux bleus inexorablement fixés sur le mur d'en face.

- J'ai tenté de détruire la pyxide, et comme cette fille y était liée, elle a été blessée par la même occasion. C'est pourquoi tu avais du sang sur les mains après avoir pris la boîte, et aussi pourquoi elle voulait que tu la lui amènes : elle souhaitait la garder près d'elle, afin de la protéger de moi.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite d'un coup ? Cela aurait évité bien des souffrances à la sœur de Shimada-sensei !

A cet instant, le regard de Rio Hikari-san se fixa dans le mien, me glaçant tout entier. Elle était calme, sévère, glaciale... Malgré moi, je frissonnai, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle me terrorisait. Elle me découvrait, me scannait, m'analysait, me jaugeait, me mettait à nu devant elle, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me défendre. J'eus l'impression qu'elle lisait mes pensées, et... je fus obligé de prendre un médicament, car je sentis mon cœur ralentir subitement, manifestation typique d'une de mes crises.

- La puissance de l'amour ne se détruit pas d'un simple coup de couteau, Hiwatari.

Ce fut tout. Rio Hikari-san, estimant probablement en avoir suffisamment dit, sortit de la chambre de Shimada-sensei, où nous discutions. Sur la table de chevet, la petite boîte, percée de part en part mais vide de toute trace de sang, reposait, désormais inerte et ordinaire.

Lentement, je me levai. Lentement, je m'approchai de Shimada-sensei. Lentement, je posai ma main dans ses cheveux pâles et courts.

- Ne vous en faites pas, sensei : elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous viviez dans le regret. Elle aurait voulu que vous soyez heureuse ! Alors exaucez son vœu !...

* * *

_De plus en plus, mon cœur s'allège... De plus en plus, je suis libéré... Libéré de ce passé qui m'étouffe, m'angoisse et ma fait parfois pleurer. C'est une excellente chose que j'écrive tout cela : c'est comme si les mots absorbaient ma peine, et je m'en libère soulagé. C'est une sensation tout à fait indescriptible que celle qui me prend quand je regarde le papier noirci... légèreté... une once de bonheur... et, surtout, une intense fatigue.  
__Quand je parle de Rio, par contre, je me sens mal. Cela me déchire le cœur, de la sentir si proche, mais tout aussi inaccessible. C'est comme si je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois hier...  
__Et Satoshi... Satoshi... Je l'ai vu, aujourd'hui, au commissariat. J'ai voulu lui adresser la parole, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais, mais... sitôt qu'il m'a aperçu, il a détourné la tête et s'est éloigné. Alors je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis passé à coté de lui en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi répugne-t-il à me voir ?! Que lui ai-je fait, exactement ?!  
__Quand mon père est décédé, j'ai regretté. Regretté de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus, d'avoir été un fils aussi minable. J'aurais tout donné, pour qu'il soit fier de moi ! Il aspirait seulement à être heureux et je n'ai jamais su le contenter... Est-ce que Satoshi ressentira la même chose quand je partirai ? Est-ce qu'il se sentira mal, en regardant mon nom inscrit sur une pierre tombale ? Ou alors ne ressentira-t-il strictement rien. Il va sourire, doucement, puis rentrer à la maison, enfin libéré d'un poids immense. La première chose qu'il fera sera de réaménager la chambre de mes parents, puis la mienne, puis de se débarrasser de tout ce qui m'appartenait. Oui, je pense que c'est la solution la plus probable.  
__Je ne pense pas vivre assez vieux pour avoir des petits enfants, mais j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça fait, quand même, d'avoir une petite créature déambulant dans la maison... Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'avoir un nouveau né... jamais eu le droit d'exercer mes talents de père... jamais eu le droit de serrer un bébé dans mes bras, en attendant que sa mère - mon épouse - revienne... Si seulement... je m'étais un peu plus imposé, lorsque...  
__Non, non, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Là, j'en suis à mes onze ans. Reprenons._

- Je crois que je vais rester pour me reposer.  
- Comment ça ?! Tu es malade, senpei ?  
- Tu diras à Natsuko-sensei que je ne viendrai pas, aujourd'hui.

Rio Hikari-san, très pâle, se tenait malgré tout très dignement à coté de la fenêtre et me fixait de deux yeux bleus épuisés.

- Cesse de me fixer ainsi, Hiwatari ! Tu vas finir par être en retard.  
- Elle ne viendra pas ?  
- Non, elle a dit qu'elle souhaitait se reposer.  
- Elle avait pourtant l'air en pleine forme, hier... Vous qui êtes dans la même chambre, vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu se passer ?

Je secouai la tête, avec mon air humble et calculé.

- Je ne sais pas, sensei.

* * *

_Là, je m'arrête une seconde. La scène que je vais décrire se passe le soir même et me plonge dans une certaine angoisse. J'ai peur que Satoshi ne lise ça. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va penser. J'ai peur. Mais il faut que je l'écrive..._

- Hiwatari, tu n'as pas une autre couverture ?...  
- Non, Hikari-senpei. Tu te souviens que nous avons regardé dans l'armoire tout à l'heure et qu'il n'y en avait pas !  
- J'ai... tellement froid...

C'était la première fois que Rio Hikari-san exprimait vraiment ses sentiments. Sa voix était plaintive, gémissante, tremblante, et mon cœur sembla s'arrêter une seconde en l'entendant. La souffrance de Rio Hikari-san était telle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas la réprimer !?

Dans un instinct de protection exacerbé, je me levai de mon lit d'un bond et recouvrait ce qui devait être son corps de ma propre couverture. Immédiatement, je sentis qu'elle la serra contre elle. Il faisait noir. Il faisait nuit. Je ne voyais rien, si ce n'est mon amour qui me brûlait les entrailles.

- Mais... et toi ?...  
- Moi, je n'ai pas froid ! Je ne comprends pas comment toi tu peux alors que je meurs de chaud !  
- Hiwatari... non...

Je me suis rallongé dans mon lit. Depuis tout petit, je déteste dormir sans couverture, même quand il fait trente degrés et que je suis sur le point de suffoquer. Si je n'ai pas, ne serait-ce qu'un drap sur moi, je me sens mal à l'aise, nerveux... Il me **faut** une couverture ! Et là, c'était la même chose. Je me sentais faible et dénudé sans ma couverture, quand...  
...elle le dit...  
...la phrase...

- On partage, Hiwatari... viens dans mon lit...


	11. Chapitre XI

_« On partage, Hiwatari... viens dans mon lit... »_

_Là, encore, je trouve que ça va. Rio Hikari-san n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée, juste un désir de justice et de radiateur humain. Mais..._

Avec maintes et maintes précautions, je me suis glissé dans son lit. Elle était là, juste à coté de moi, et tout mon corps s'en enflammait...

Soudainement, elle passa son bras autour de moi. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux, geste parfaitement inutile dans les ténèbres totales qui nous entouraient.

- C'est à cause... de la boite... la détruire m'a demandé de l'énergie...  
- Comment ça ?

Ma voix me paraissait inhabituellement grave... Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'avais ce qui peut ressembler à ma voix actuelle.

- La magie nécessite... de la force... un grand sacrifice de la part de celui qui l'utilise...  
- Tu ne vas pas mourir ?!  
- Non...  
- C'est pour ça que tu étais si faible, aujourd'hui !  
- Hiwatari...  
- Mmh ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été si proche d'un homme...

Je frissonnai, et je n'ai jamais su si elle l'avait remarqué. Ses paroles se sont inscrites en moi... je me souviens parfaitement de tout : la fraicheur de sa peau, son souffle sur mon visage, ses mots si faibles...

- Je ne suis pas un homme, tu sais... pas encore...  
- Tu es encore vierge ?...  
- **Qu... quoi ?!...  
**- Je plaisantais... Mais c'est vrai que tu l'es ?...  
- Je... je ne vois pas ce que ça change !  
- C'est mignon...  
- **Senpei !?...  
**- Hiwatari... tu es amoureux de moi, pas vrai ?...

J'en restai bouche bée, sans pouvoir répondre. Elle... savait ? Elle s'en doutait ?! Mais ?... Pourquoi ?!...  
Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, mais je savais que je ne faisais pas de crise. J'étais amoureux, rien de plus. Et je jouais tout.

- Et toi, Hikari-senpei, tu ressens quoi pour moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira longuement.

- Hiwatari... Je peux te toucher ?...

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, la devinant avant même que je parle. Sa main passa de mon épaule à ma poitrine.

A l'époque, j'avais honte de mon corps : j'étais, malgré mes quinze ans d'apparence, chétif, maladif, du au manque de sport occasionné par ma faiblesse cardiaque. Je comptais, à l'instant, intensément sur mes "vêtements de nuit" pour me dissimuler.

Puis sa main descendit jusqu'à mon ventre. J'étais allongé sur le dos, les bras plaqués au matelas, les doigts crispés avec force sur les draps, la respiration hésitante. J'attendais qu'elle me parle. J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui m'aurait redonné de la contenance ! J'adorais ce contact et j'en avais peur à la fois...  
Elle caressa ensuite ma cuisse gauche, avec douceur, de la paume de sa main. Je tentais de me convaincre qu'elle ne voulait pas se moquer de moi, qu'elle voulait juste... s'informer... mais...

- Non ! Arrête ! Pas... pas là !  
- Excuse moi...

Mon ordre brisa l'espèce de silence lascif, à peine troublé par la dyspnée que mon corps se créait devant les caresses, qui s'était installé. Ses doigts étaient décidément avides de savoir !... Mais... je n'avais pas voulu. J'avais refusé, dans un sursaut de lucidité... qu'elle aille trop loin...

Mais cette chaste lucidité s'effaça aussitôt... J'avais très envie d'elle. Trop envie d'elle. Je ne sentais plus que sa présence, n'entendais que sa respiration... Rio Hikari-san...

- A moi, maintenant !...  
- Si tu veux...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura. Je me souviens juste que je devais déployer toute mon énergie pour contrôler mon corps. Je caressais Rio Hikari-san, qui pourtant était intangible !... Je me rendais parfaitement compte de ce qui m'était accordé, et du poids que cela aurait sur nous deux. Et j'adorais ça...

Quelques traces de pudeur m'empêchaient encore de toucher directement sa peau : je me "contentais" de la parcourir au travers de sa chemise de nuit... et cela nous procurait autant de plaisir l'un à l'autre : je sentais, à coté de moi, Rio Hikari-san gémir, soupirer, se crisper, parfois, pour ensuite s'habituer à ce nouveau contact... Sa peau palpitait sous mes doigts, tout son corps recherchait le contact, quémandait une caresse... Mais, au fond, je n'avais qu'un but... je ne recherchais qu'un endroit de son corps parfait... Un seul...

A un moment donné, n'ayant plus que cette secrète et intime partie à explorer, je tentai de toucher son bas-ventre, ce qu'elle contra aussitôt.

- S'il te plait, Hiwatari...  
- Ca ne te plait pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça !... C'est juste que...  
- Quoi ?...  
- Je suis en période de ménorrhée, comprends-tu ?...

Bien sur que je comprenais : j'étais allé à l'école, moi aussi !

Et comme je comprenais, cette explication me fit frissonner... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la vue du sang, mais, à cet instant, sentir le sang de Rio Hikari-san sur mes doigts me semblait tout à fait normal... Si jamais je me retrouvais en contact avec ce terrible liquide pourpre, cela signifierait que je l'avais touché à cet endroit... Et pas au travers de ses vêtements ou sous-vêtements !... Directement !...

- Tu es vraiment sure que tu ne veux pas ?  
- Oui...  
- Eh bien dormons, alors ! Il est tard.

Je ne savais pas si mon interruption l'avait frustrée, mais elle se pelotonna contre moi et ne bougea plus. Mon corps, même enflammé par mon sentiment d'amour, s'apaisait petit à petit, devant la force inexorable du sommeil.

Epuisé, même si je luttais de toutes mes forces contre les ténèbres qui m'envahissaient, je finis par m'endormir. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir veiller sur elle toute la nuit...

* * *

- A... alors, tu es prête à rentrer ?  
- Bien sur. Et toi ?  
- Oui, oui ! - Je suis content : je vais retrouver mes parents !

Rio Hikari-san me sourit, d'un sourire tout à fait indéfinissable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire aussi. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière me trottait dans la tête... Bien sur, nous n'étions pas passés à l'acte, mais il y avait tout de même eu une forme d'érotisme...

Ce souvenir me revenait par vagues, me rappelant tel ou tel détail qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir. A l'instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour recommencer, pour précipiter Rio Hikari-san sur son lit et la caresser de nouveau... Mais ses yeux, de nouveau impénétrables, n'exprimaient rien de semblable...

- Hikari-senpei...  
- Oui ?  
- Une fois rentrés, ça te ferait plaisir de me voir en dehors des heures de cours ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle sourit encore, presque imperceptiblement. Tendrement. Elle me souriait avec tendresse.

- Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- C'était bien...  
- Juste "bien" ?  
- Oui, sans plus...

Je me dévissais le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ma princesse dans la cohue des parents avides de retrouver leur progéniture. Je ne la voyais pas !...

- Dis donc, Kei... Qui tu cherches, comme ça ?

Maman me lança un regard perçant et je décidai d'abandonner la partie. Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de dire à mes vénérables parents que j'étais amoureux. Qui sait ce qu'ils m'auraient fait ?

- Une fille, peut-être ?...  
- Non, pas du tout !  
- Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! A quoi ressemble-t-elle, chéri ?  
- Mais arrêtez ! Je vous dit que je cherche pas de fille !  
- Mais oui, bien sur... Une mère sent ces choses là, Kei !  
- Et un père aussi, Meigetsu !  
- Oui, c'est vrai ; les pères aussi...

Tandis que mes parents plaisantaient stupidement en se moquant de moi, je repérai enfin Rio Hikari-san, qui s'éloignait. Mon cœur se serra... elle était trop loin pour que je puisse la rattraper sans courir... Alors je n'ai fait que contempler son dos et ses longs cheveux bouclés, en priant pour qu'elle n'oublie pas trop vite ce voyage...


	12. Chapitre XII

- Maman...  
- Oui, mon chéri ?  
- Comment as-tu rencontré papa ?

Ma mère s'assit précautionneusement sur mon lit. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et je me reposais, épuisé par une crise qui avait été anormalement longue. Ma voix était faible, et mon cœur me lançait encore de temps en temps...

- Eh bien... nos pères se connaissaient et étaient de grands amis. Nous nous voyions de temps en temps, quand nos familles s'invitaient, et nous aimions beaucoup nous voir. Et puis, petit à petit, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... il était gentil et amusant, et il venait toujours me voir quand j'étais malade.  
- Tu étais souvent malade ?  
- Oui... Mais bon... Un jour que j'étais en convalescence, il est venu me voir. On a beaucoup discuté, mais je voyais bien qu'il était nerveux et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas...  
- Et il t'a dit qu'il étais amoureux de toi...  
- Exactement.  
- Quel age aviez-vous ?  
- J'avais dix-sept ans et ton père dix-neuf. Alors nous nous sommes vite mariés et tu es arrivé...  
- Vous vous aimez toujours ?  
- Kei ! Bien sur qu'on s'aime toujours ! Différemment mais on s'aime ! Bien sur, ce n'est plus la flamme du début, mais c'est toujours brulant !...  
- Vous faites souvent l'amour ?...

Ma mère, qui arborait auparavant son regard vague et son sourire mélancolique, me dévisagea soudainement comme si je venais de parler en Grec sans jamais avoir appris.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Ca fait mal ?  
- Mais, Kei, enfin !... Non ! Enfin je veux dire... je ne sais pas... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!  
- Je me posais juste la question.

Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur mon front, sans doute pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de fièvre. Ses yeux devinrent songeurs...

- Tu as beaucoup grandi, Kei... Je crois bien que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte... Pour tes questions, demande à ton père : il pourra mieux t'expliquer ce que ça fait.

* * *

- Ce que ça fait !?...  
- Oui, Kei m'a posé la question, tout à l'heure, et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Je percevais distinctement leurs voix, sur le pallier, malgré leurs efforts pour ne pas être entendus. Je me sentais bien mieux et avais demandé à me lever mais maman m'avait menacé de me torturer à mort si je faisais mine de bouger de mon lit.

Mon père entra dans ma chambre, visiblement embarrassé, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Alors comme ça, il parait que tu te poses des questions, Kei...  
- Je suis désolé, papa ! Je ne voulais pas que maman te le dise, mais...  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Calme toi, tu es encore faible !

Il s'assit à coté de moi, les jambes croisées, ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire.  
Il tourna finalement sa tête vers moi. Son visage était grave. Sérieux. Encore plus que d'habitude.

- Par où je commence ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu veux bien que je t'explique, non ?  
- Ca fait mal ?  
- _Quoi ?!  
_- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?  
- Mais bien sur que non, andouille ! Sauf si tu as une maladie...  
- Pourquoi les adultes font l'amour ?  
- Eh bien... pour avoir des enfants ! A ton age, tu devrais le savoir, quand même !  
- Ne me fais pas marcher : vous le faites souvent et je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur ni de petit frère, que je sache !  
- Mais comment tu le sais, d'abord, qu'on le fait souvent ?!  
- Je vous entends.

Ce fut au tour de mon père, de prendre le visage de celui-qui-voit-un-extraterrestre.

- **Tu plaisantes ?!  
**- Non. Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait.  
- Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu... Alors, je vais essayer de faire simple... La sexualité est une espèce de... partage entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, tu comprends ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Tu verras quand tu seras grand...  
- Et quand est-ce qu'on est grand, papa ?

Là, je vis bien que je lui avais posé une colle. Il réfléchit un peu, bredouilla quelque chose d'indéfinissable, puis lâcha :

- C'est quand on a fini de grandir et qu'on est engagé sérieusement dans la vie sociale.  
- Et on a pas le droit de faire l'amour avant ?  
- Si, on a le droit, bien sur, mais il faut juste attendre de se sentir prêt.  
- Et quand est-ce qu'on est prêt ?  
- Eh bien... quand on est prêt psychologiquement à avoir un enfant.  
- C'est compliqué...

Papa sourit, un peu tristement. Il me caressa la joue d'un doigt et leva mon visage vers le sien.

- Tu as tellement grandi en si peu de temps... Où est passé mon petit garçon qui jouait avec son ours en peluche ?  
- Il est là, papa. Devant toi.

Au risque de provoquer une nouvelle crise, je me suis levé et me suis serré contre mon père. Grandir me faisait bizarre. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, m'intéressais à des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant... Tout semblait m'échapper...

Mon père me pressa tout contre lui, m'enserrant de ses deux bras. C'était chaud et rassurant. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais...


	13. Chapitre XIII

_J'arrive à la fin de ce que j'ai à dire... Encore quelques pages seront couvertes de mon écriture, mais plus beaucoup... Bientôt, j'aurai fini de parler de mes souvenirs, certains doux, d'autres atroces... Je ne doute pas une seconde du fait que j'en oublie certains, et que je n'ai pas le talent de romancer ma vie, mais il faut que j'écrive. Ca en devient vital.  
__Je ne pense pas parler de l'enfance de Satoshi, car... je crois que c'est à lui que j'écris, indirectement, et sa vie, il la connait... Non... je vais juste parler des trois, puis quatre personnes que j'aimais... Et que j'aime toujours, même si c'est plus difficile maintenant de le leur montrer. Papa. Maman. Rio. Puis Satoshi, qui n'existait pas encore à l'époque..._

_J'ai eu douze ans. Ma croissance semblait suspendue ; alors que mes camarades de classe arboraient leurs seize, voire dix-sept ans, je n'en paraissais que quinze._

- Ce soir ?...  
- Oui, ce soir. A cinq heures, après les cours. Tu veux bien ?

Même si j'avais entrainé Rio Hikari-san dans un coin désert de l'école, je sentais bien que les élèves qui passaient et repassaient à l'autre bout du couloir n'avaient comme ultime but que de nous écouter, mine de rien. Je les comprends : un garçon secret et obsédé par la réussite invite soudainement une fille, objet des fantasmes de plus de la moitié des garçons du lycée, dans un recoin du bâtiment, loin des regards. De quoi se poser des questions !...

- A cinq heures... Il faut que je demande à mon père, mais je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?  
- Eh bien... On pourrait aller dans Azumano, discuter... Je te montrerai les endroits que je préfère et tu pourras me montrer les tiens !

Elle ne répondit rien, ses yeux dans les miens, le visage impassible.

- Tu ne veux pas ?...  
- Si. C'est parfait.

Puis elle partit, sans rien ajouter. Mais il me sembla tout de même remarquer qu'elle marchait avec un soupçon d'allégresse...

* * *

Je me fixais encore dans le miroir quand ma mère entra, sans frapper.

- Eh bien, Kei, tu n'es pas encore décidé ?! Je te signale que tu y vas dans un quart d'heure !  
- Mais je ne trouve pas...  
- Les filles aiment les garçons tels qu'ils sont ! Habille toi comme d'habitude et ça ira !  
- Mais je _suis_ comme d'habitude !  
- Oui, c'est vrai... C'est drôle, on jurerait que tu vas à un mariage...  
- Ma-man !  
- Oui, bon, tu n'as pas quelque chose de moins formel, de plus décontracté ? Une simple chemise blanche ?

Elle me prit par le poignet et me tira hors de la salle de bain, jusqu'à ma chambre où elle ouvrit grand l'armoire. Mon rendez-vous approchait et je n'étais pas prêt du tout. J'étais fébrile, je passais nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux - geste que je tiens de mon père - et me répétais sans cesse que je n'étais qu'un idiot, que je ne méritais pas Rio Hikari-san, que j'allais tout laisser tomber et toutes les bêtises que l'on débite lorsqu'on va à un rendez-vous amoureux pour la première fois.

- Bon... Tiens, mets ça, ça devrait aller... **Kei ! Enlève moi cette cravate tout de suite ! **Tu ne vas pas voir le premier ministre, que je sache ! Et détends-toi ! Les filles aiment les garçons surs d'eux !  
- Je n'y arriverai pas...  
- Si, tu vas y arriver ! On y arrive tous ! J'y suis arrivée, ton père y est arrivé, tes grands parents y sont arrivés !... Et puis, si ça ne marche pas avec cette fille, c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne, tant pis !...  
- J'ai peur...

Maman me serra contre elle, tendrement. Son visage s'emplit de tristesse alors qu'elle me berçait, doucement.

- N'oublie pas, mon chéri : ton père et moi, nous seront toujours là pour toi... - Je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller... Bonne chance...

* * *

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Et alors je ne fais rien. J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien faire contre sa nature ; si je répugne, je répugne, point final !  
- Tu plaisantes ? La moitié des filles de la classe sont amoureuses de toi, Hiwatari !  
- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?!  
- Parce que tu es le mignon garçon secret, lointain et intellectuel. Ca plait aux filles, ça.  
- Je croyais qu'elles aimaient le gros fort blond sans cervelle !  
- Tu n'es pas fort, tu n'es pas blond, mais je te trouve quand même très beau, tu sais...

Ces paroles m'étonnèrent grandement, et je cessai de marcher. Rio Hikari-san, se retourna et me dévisagea, probablement surprise.

- Tu me trouves beau, senpei ?  
- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.  
- Mais... Je suis petit, je suis banal...  
- Je te trouve très bien comme ça. Tu es stupide, de dire des choses pareilles sur toi : chaque individu est différent.

Chacun des mots de ma princesse filait droit vers mon cœur, le berçait, le mettait encore plus à nu et, plus elle me parlait, de sa jolie voix douce et féminine, plus mon sentiment d'amour se faisait sentir, comme pour signifier "Eh, Kei ! C'est grâce à moi qu'elle te dit ça !"...

- Viens ! Je connais un très bel endroit !  
- Mais, Hiwatari... la nuit tombe, et...  
- Ne t'en fais pas !

Avec délicatesse mais assez rapidement tout de même car elle courait étonnamment vite, je l'entrainai vers l'endroit d'Azumano que je préférais - et que je préfère toujours, d'ailleurs. La Place des Fontaines célestes. Comment une fontaine peut elle être céleste, je n'en sais rien. L'endroit tient peut être son nom du fait qu'il s'agit du point culminant d'Azumano, la place où toute la ville à flanc de montagne s'étale devant nous. Mais là n'était pas la question.

La montée était raide, et je me sentais parfois faiblir, mais sentir la main de Rio Hikari-san dans la mienne me redonnait du courage. Nous y sommes finalement arrivés, à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord de la crise, mais nous y sommes arrivés.

Cet endroit vaut un détour à lui seul. Le matin, il y fait frais, le midi, bien chaud car le soleil est au zénith, et on peut y observer à loisir l'activité urbaine en contrebas. Le soir, le coucher de soleil illumine la place d'une façon admirable, faisant scintiller chaque goutte de la gigantesque fontaine ; la nuit, c'est le meilleur endroit pour admirer la Lune et son reflet, au loin, dans la mer...  
Quand j'y suis allé pour la première fois avec ma princesse, c'était la fin d'après-midi, pas encore le coucher du soleil mais la lumière déclinait déjà, créant des effets d'ombre avec les multiples sculptures ornant la fontaine. Il n'y avait personne...

- Tu aimes venir ici, alors ?  
- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'y venir, mais... c'est très reposant, quand on souhaite lire...  
- C'est beau...

Pensive mais semblant ravie, Rio Hikari-san s'assit sur le rebord de la gigantesque fontaine centrale, face à l'étendue scintillante qui n'est autre que la mer. Je me suis placé à coté d'elle, soucieux de ne pas la déranger dans sa méditation, mais son regard revint rapidement sur moi. Elle sourit, et ma fréquence cardiaque sembla doubler. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel sentiment de félicité sur son visage.

- Hiwatari...  
- Oui, senpei ?  
- Je voulais te demander d'arrêter de m'appeler "senpei", maintenant. Je veux juste que tu m'appelles Hikari.  
- Bien, si tu veux...  
- Je peux voir ta main ?  
- Ma main ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma semi-interrogation, prit ma main et tourna la paume vers son visage, comme si elle voulait lire dans les fameuses lignes, qui ne sont au fond que les plis de la peau. Le contact de ses doigts dans le creux de ma paume me fit légèrement frissonner.

- Tu es sentimental et timide... parfois anxieux ou nerveux et tu te replies sur toi même. Tu n'aimes pas le travail manuel mais dessine quand même un peu, et tu es très soigneux et très conventionnel. Alors ?  
- C'est... c'est ça ! Tu es forte ! Comment tu fais ?!  
- C'est un secret, mais bon... si c'est toi... Pour ton caractère, ce n'est pas infaillible, mais il faut regarder le nombres de lignes que tu as et si elles sont marquées. Toi, tu en as beaucoup, cela signifie que tu gardes souvent ta main fermée, signe de timidité ou d'anxiété. Ta peau est douce, ce qui signifie que tu ne fais pas de travaux difficiles, donc que tu ne fais pas de travail manuel mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais le coté de l'auriculaire légèrement grisé, dû au frottement de ta main sur du crayon à papier, ce qui veut dire que tu dessines. Ensuite, tes ongles sont très propres et coupés courts, ce qui insinue que tu es soigneux. Voilà !  
- Tu... tu es vraiment extraordinaire ! Je n'aurais jamais songé à tout ça !  
- Ce n'est pas infaillible...

Elle souriait toujours. Ce qu'elle était belle ! Un véritable... ange...  
Tous mes soucis s'envolaient. Je n'avais plus qu'elle en tête. Elle, son visage, sa main sur la mienne, ses yeux dans les miens... puis son sourire...  
Elle souriait encore... toujours et encore, de son sourire tendre et calme... Ma princesse inaccessible me paraissait soudainement si proche...

- Dis, Hikari-san... tu m'aimes ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait attendre autre chose de ma part, car elle pressa ma main plus fort et cligna des yeux d'une façon très calculée.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, moi, Hikari-san... Je t'aime...  
- Arrête de parler : tu t'embrouilles.  
- Es-tu amoureuse de moi ?  
- Si je te réponds non, que fais-tu ?  
- Eh bien, je te raccompagne chez toi et on reste amis...  
- Et si je te réponds oui ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, et approcha son visage du mien. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule... trop petit... trop bête... trop immature !...  
Puis elle murmura à mon oreille, sur le ton le plus charmant qui soit :

- Je t'aime, Hiwatari-kun...

Elle se redressa brusquement, comme effarée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses pommettes viraient au rose pâle, ce qui était l'équivalent du rouge chez quelqu'un comme elle. Ma princesse sembla laisser tomber son masque de glace, et les jolies expressions qu'il cachait valaient bien le monde entier. Rio Hikari-san paraissait si timide, si douce...

- Enfin... je... je crois...  
- Arrête de parler, Hikari-san...

Je déposai alors un baiser craintif sur sa joue.

- ...tu t'embrouilles...


	14. Chapitre XIV

- Et alors, tu l'as embrassée ?  
- Non.

Mon père jeta un coup d'œil complice à ma mère, qui lui sourit.

- Mon dieu, qu'ils sont chastes !  
- Papa !...  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un défaut ! Moi, je dis juste que je n'ai pas attendu, pour embrasser ta mère !  
- Chéri ! Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout ça ! Kei est encore jeune, il a le temps !  
- Bah oui, mais s'il continue ainsi, il va finir vieux garçon !  
- Non, pas du tout ! Il prend son temps, c'est tout ! Et il n'est peut être pas encore tout à fait prêt... Les filles aiment les garçons qui savent ce qu'ils font, et Kei sait ce qu'il fait, pas vrai ?  
- Non, maman, pas du tout.

Sur ce, je me levai de table, le cœur serré, débarrassai et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Ils étaient bêtes... ils ne comprenaient pas ! J'avais peur d'embrasser Rio Hikari-san, moi ! Je ne savais pas comment faire et tout ce que les livres indiquaient, c'était "il faut improviser, tout dépend de ce qui vous plait le plus". Tu parles d'une aide !...

M'affalant sur mon lit, entre une pile de livres et une écharpe que j'avais oublié de ranger, je me suis remémoré chaque instant de mon premier rendez-vous... Tout... Rio Hikari-san et moi avons encore discuté longtemps, et je l'avais raccompagné chez elle... Ca avait été parfait, à mes yeux ! Par-fait !  
Je me promis à moi même de lui offrir un anneau, en preuve d'amour... comme une alliance... Et j'en porterai un aussi...

La pile de livres, instable, s'écroula sur moi sans ménagement.

* * *

_Par la suite, ma princesse et moi avons eu quelques autres rendez-vous... mais systématiquement, je ne parvenais pas à l'embrasser. Sur la joue, dans le cou, sur la main, j'y parvenais sans problème ! J'aurais même été capable de l'embrasser à d'autres endroits ! Mais la bouche, je n'y arrivais pas. Je voyais bien qu'elle en avait envie... mais je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, tétanisé par la crainte de ne pas y arriver.  
__Seulement, un samedi soir - je m'en souviens parfaitement - alors que je la raccompagnais chez elle, après lui avoir montré la plus déserte mais pas la moins belle des plages d'Azumano, elle prit les devants... C'était... Bref._

Je lui tenais la main, toujours. Son visage était légèrement renfrogné, aussi je m'en inquiétait, en toute légitimité !

- Ca ne va pas, Hikari-san ?

Ah, parce que je l'appelais toujours Hikari. Mes parents m'avaient toujours dit qu'on devait être le plus respectueux possible envers les autres, jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord on ne décide de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ma princesse n'avait rien dit quant à ma façon de l'appeler, et m'appelait toujours Hiwatari, aussi nous n'avions rien changé.

- Si, ça va.  
- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nous avons arrêté de marcher, et je la pris dans mes bras. J'étais plus grand qu'elle de quelques petits centimètres. Elle s'est serrée contre moi, le regard triste.

- Hikari-san... je... ne comprends pas... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Embrasse-moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Embrasse-moi...

Se détachant de moi, elle me tendit son visage. J'avais chaud. J'avais peur. Je respirais avec difficulté. Ses yeux fermés, sa peau, sa bouche étaient si près... trop près...

- S'il te plait, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai peur.  
- Et de quoi tu as peur ? Que je te morde ?  
- J'ai peur que tu trouves ça nul...  
- Eh bien, si je trouve ça "nul", comme tu dis, on recommencera jusqu'à ce que ça marche !

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je dus m'appuyer à un mur, pour ne pas tomber, car mon corps ne réagissait plus. Je n'y croyais pas, à ce que j'étais en train de faire, je ne pouvais pas y croire ! C'était tellement...

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, je finis tout de même par réaliser qu'on avançait pas beaucoup, et que, de toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, maintenant. J'allais enfin embrasser Rio Hikari-san ! Enfin !...  
Reprenant mes esprits, je glissai finalement une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche droite, et finis par me laisser aller...

_Bon, je viens de réaliser qu'il est plus de minuit, et que la façon dont embrassait ma princesse ne vous regarde pas, si agréable soit elle ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Et puis, surtout, si Satoshi tombe là dessus, j'imagine très bien sa réaction... "Vicieux ! Pervers ! Je peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça à Maman !" Et puis je vais avoir droit au sermon du siècle, puis il va partir, après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dégouté._

Bon... là est mon avertissement... Ames sensibles, s'abstenir... Ce que je vais dire par la suite est ce qui s'est passé de plus décisif dans toute mon existence... Ce qui s'est passé auparavant, mon enfance, le rejet... au fond, ça n'est pas l'essentiel. L'essentiel, c'est ce qui s'est passé à partir de mes douze ans...


	15. Chapitre XV

_Je vais commencer abruptement, et essayer de faire court, car, chaque fois que je pense à cette triste journée de mes douze ans, j'en pleure. Comment ne pas pleurer ?... Mais il faut que j'en parle. Il le faut !...  
Je me levais, prêt à partir au lycée..._

- Bonjour, papa...

Mon père passa devant moi en me regardant à peine. Son visage était d'une pâleur de mort, et il semblait avoir mal dormi.

- Papa ?...  
- Oui, Kei ?  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Non, pas vraiment...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Papa ?!

Mon père, sans prévenir, avait éclaté en sanglots, chose étrange et mystérieuse que je n'avais jamais pu observer auparavant. Comment se faisait-il que mon vénérable père, d'ordinaire si fier et fort, pleure ?!

- Kei, c'est...  
- "C'est" quoi ?!  
- C'est ta mère...  
- Ma... man ?

Un horrible pressentiment me vint alors et j'empoignai mon père par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Parle !  
- Elle...  
- "Elle" quoi ?! Mais dis-le, bon sang !!!  
- Elle est... à l'hôpital... elle est malade...

Mon cœur s'en allégea à demi. Elle n'était que malade... Bon, au fond, maman était de nature fragile, et elle était déjà tombée malade, la fois où papa avait quitté la maison.  
Je ne vins pas à l'école, ce jour là, m'occupant de mon père plongé dans une apathie extrême. Toute la journée, j'ai tenté de remplacer maman, préparant à déjeuner, puis à diner, rangeant ce qui devait être rangé...

Nous avons voulu aller rendre visite à ma mère, au milieu de l'après-midi. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé... Je me souviens juste de ces mots, prononcés par un inconnu : "Nous sommes en train de la perdre"...  
Maman reposait sur son lit, pâle mais vivante. Les yeux clos mais vivante. Inconsciente mais vivante. Silencieux, essayant de ne pas regarder mon père qui lui murmurait des encouragements, je pleurais, terrifié à l'idée de voir ma maman disparaître. J'étais tellement impuissant... tellement petit... tellement minable...

La fleur se fanait, la rose si chère à Ronsard perdait ses pétales...

"Comme on voit sur la branche au mois de mai la rose,  
En sa belle jeunesse, en sa première fleur,  
Rendre le ciel jaloux de sa vive couleur,  
Quand l'Aube de ses pleurs au point du jour l'arrose ;

La grâce dans sa feuille, et l'amour se repose,  
Embaumant les jardins et les arbres d'odeur ;  
Mais battue ou de pluie, ou d'excessive ardeur,  
Languissante elle meurt, feuille à feuille déclose."

Le lendemain, malgré nos prières, maman s'éteignait. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine maladie, et, à vrai dire, nous nous en moquions. Meigetsu Hiwatari était partie, laissant son époux et son fils seuls, loin de sa lumière et de sa douce et chaleureuse présence...

"Ainsi en ta première et jeune nouveauté,  
Quand la Terre et le Ciel honoraient ta beauté,  
La Parque t'a tuée, et cendre tu reposes.  
Pour obsèques reçois mes larmes et mes pleurs,  
Ce vase plein de lait, ce panier plein de fleurs,  
Afin que vif et mort ton corps ne soit que roses."


	16. Chapitre XVI

_Cette blessure ne s'est jamais complètement refermée. Chaque fois que je pense à maman chérie, même si je souris, j'en garde une certaine amertume. Je crois qu'on ne se remet jamais vraiment de la mort de quelqu'un d'aimé. On a toujours une petite douleur, qui nous meurtrit et gâche les souvenirs si précieux... Je n'ai jamais été un bon fils, jamais. Je n'ai créé que du tourment à ma pauvre mère, qui n'avait rien voulu de tout cela... Mes crises... mes yeux... les colères que j'engendrais chez mon père..._

_Mais je pleure, je pleure, et il faut que je passe à autre chose... Voilà. Passons à quelque chose de plus agréable. Non. Je ne peux pas. J'écrirais la suite demain._

* * *

_Voilà, je me sens mieux. Dormir m'a apaisé. C'est la première fois que je parle de la mort de maman. Je n'ai jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet avec mon père. Suite au décès de maman, il s'est enfermé dans le silence, et ne m'a plus jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il pensait... Je m'occupais de lui tant que je pouvais, courant chaque midi à la maison pour lui préparer un déjeuner et le réconforter un peu, sacrifiant donc un de mes repas, maintenant la maison propre et en ordre, lavant nos vêtements... Mon père s'enfermait dans l'oisiveté, travaillant, mangeant, me câlinant sans rien faire, au fond. Rien d'autre que les effets et les photographies de ma mère ne comptait pour lui. Il ne m'aimait plus qu'à travers elle, parce que j'avais les yeux de ma mère, les cheveux de ma mère, les expressions de ma mère. Je n'étais plus Kei, j'étais le fils de Meigetsu. "Tu te souviens de notre voyage à Fukuoka ? Meigetsu se comportait comme une enfant, en regardant tout partout..." Mais je ne m'en souvenais pas : j'étais bébé lorsque mes parents y étaient allés. "Et pour son vingt-septième anniversaire, je lui avais offert cette petite fiole de cristal..." Et mes anniversaires, alors ? Et nos souvenirs ? Et moi ?! Je ne comptais donc plus ?!_

_Mais il y avait une autre personne, dont je vous ai déjà parlé mille fois, qui m'aidait bien plus que mon père à supporter cette vague de souffrances : Rio Hikari-san. Nous nous voyions souvent, avides de nous retrouver, de nous embrasser, de tout partager l'un avec l'autre. Que son père lui offre quelque chose, elle me le prêtait, afin que je puisse en profiter, qu'un professeur mal intentionné nous donne un exposé à faire pour trois jours après, nous le terminions en une soirée. Nous étions forts, imbattables, nous soutenant l'un l'autre, toujours l'un pour l'autre, toujours unis. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : nous passerions la fin de nos vies ensemble, et aurions un enfant - car elle était bien claire : elle ne voulait qu'un enfant ! Et une fille ! Pas de garçon, surtout pas ! Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais diantre rien.  
__Et un jour, un jour... Jour cent fois béni dans mon esprit... C'était quelques mois après la disparition de maman... Je l'avais raccompagné chez elle, en rentrant du lycée._

- Je vais te présenter à mon père, viens !  
- Quoi ?! Aujourd'hui ?... Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Viens !

Souriante, elle me tira au delà de l'imposant portail que je n'avais jamais franchi jusque là... Sa maison était gigantesque, de pierre blanche, ornée autour des fenêtres et des portes... Une maison de riches...  
Mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère changea complètement. Il faisait froid. C'était vide. Chaque son se répercutait le long des murs immaculés, les pas résonnaient comme dans une église sur les pavés. C'était une espèce de temple. De temple habité.

Elle m'entraina dans un gigantesque salon, illuminé par une baie vitrée démesurée. Sur le mur du fond, les portraits de nombreux adolescents, au même air familier et semblant tous avoir le même age, s'alignaient, de même taille et de même style... Je reconnus vite le dernier : Rio Hikari-san, légèrement plus jeune qu'à l'instant dont je vous parle.

- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont mes ancêtres. Là, c'est moi... et à coté, ma mère...  
- Ton père n'y est pas ?  
- Mon père n'est pas un Hikari !  
- Rio ! Qui est ce garçon ?

Une voix masculine s'était élevée de la porte. Aussitôt, Rio Hikari-san s'inclina avec respect et je l'imitai scrupuleusement, mettant en marche tous mes mécanismes de duperie sociale habituels.

- C'est Kei Hiwatari, père.  
- Ton fiancé ?  
- Lui même.

Je glissai aussitôt à ma princesse, tout bas :

- Je ne savais pas qu'on était fiancés !

Ce qui la fit grandement sourire. Il n'y a pas à dire, quand j'y pense, les Hikari, c'est vraiment quelque chose !

- Honoré, jeune homme.  
- Moi de même.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de vous rencontrer.  
- C'est que je ne voulais pas vous importuner. Je préfère me faire discret.

Il était aussi démagogue que moi, et, après un sourire, nous décidâmes tous deux de stopper cette bataille de politesse. Nous nous ressemblions. C'était déjà une victoire.

- Alors, Rio, voilà donc ce cher garçon dont tu me parles sans cesse ! Dites-moi, jeune homme, de quel milieu social provenez-vous ?  
- Mon père travaille dans l'administration, et nous provenons d'une classe tout à fait raisonnable, ne vous en faites pas.  
- Je ne compte pas te marier à quelqu'un des bas-fonds, Rio, tu me comprends ?  
- Père, s'il te plait, ne commence pas à importuner Hiwatari-kun ! Garde cela pour quand il sera ton gendre.  
- Tu as tout à fait raison, ma fille... Montre donc à mon futur fils notre maison, afin qu'il s'y habitue...

La demeure était destinée à des individus sybarites, toute en espace, truffée de passages secrets que Rio Hikari-san me montra, de pièges, qu'elle préféra ne pas me montrer... La salle à manger était grandiose, le premier étage somptueux, même le grenier était extraordinaire : il avait été reconverti en atelier. Là, s'alignaient en petit désordre projets d'œuvres d'art les plus divers, de la sculpture au portrait de Shimada-sensei (authentique : il y avait vraiment un portrait de notre bien aimée professeur).  
Mais la pièce qui me plut le plus fut sa chambre... les murs étaient blancs - comme partout - mais étaient reliés entre eux par des tentures de tissu bleu, de la même couleur que les yeux de ma princesse. L'endroit était magique, princier, unique...

Je détaillai l'énorme et sublime lit avec ravissement quand Rio Hikari-san passa ses bras autour de mon cou, remplaçant la vision des draps bleutés par celle de son visage. Mais j'avoue que la seconde vue était bien mieux que la première, et cela ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde !  
La serrant contre moi, je l'ai embrassée, avec tout l'amour qu'il m'était possible de transmettre. J'étais fou amoureux... complètement fou... Je me serais damné pour elle...

Soudain, cédant à une pulsion, je l'ai poussée sur son lit, et elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour se relever. Elle était étonnée de mon geste, mais ses yeux montraient bien qu'elle comprenait ce qui était en train de se mettre en marche dans mon corps. Et quand je me suis placé sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle m'attira au plus près d'elle, au lieu de me repousser.  
Dans mon esprit, je sentais très bien ce qui allait se passer, si ma princesse n'y opposait aucune résistance. Mais cela ne me répugnait pas. Au contraire... bien au contraire... je me sentais prêt...  
Sans réfléchir, interrompant notre baiser, je me suis relevé et ai commencé à déboutonner ma chemise, maladroitement. Je crois que, même si j'étais conscient de mes gestes, j'ignorais parfaitement ce que j'allais faire après, aussi Rio Hikari-san s'est relevée, m'interrompant, et m'a doucement allongé à coté d'elle.

- Vas-y doucement, Kei !  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Laisse moi te déshabiller... après, tu feras ce que tu veux...

La suite, je ne vous la raconte pas, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est un secret. J'imagine que vous vous doutez pertinemment de ce qui s'est passé, et si vous ne savez pas, c'est que vous n'êtes pas en âge de savoir. Je me souviens principalement d'une sensation de chaleur dans tout mon corps, et de la voix de ma princesse dans mon oreille, me murmurant des choses délicieuses...

Je me souviens aussi qu'après, lorsque je suis revenu à un état à peu près normal, il était huit heures, et que j'étais bougrement en retard pour rentrer à la maison... Juste de plus de deux heures, après tout, mais bon, je trouve que c'est quand même beaucoup !  
A demi paniqué - et surtout très gêné -, j'ai voulu rentrer, mais Rio Hikari-san m'a invité à rester, et je ne me sentais pas vraiment la force de traverser toute la ville. J'ai appelé mon père, lui ai vaguement demandé la permission de dormir chez un ami, et suis resté jusqu'au lendemain, serrant étroitement ma déesse, à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à dormir, aussi...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le soleil qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je passai un instant à me demander où j'étais, mais ce qui s'était passé me revint vite en mémoire...

Rio Hikari-san, que j'appelais Rio tout court depuis la veille, habillée, relevait ses cheveux devant un grand miroir à pieds. Elle s'est retournée en souriant, entendant que je m'étais réveillé. Voyant ses yeux parcourir mon corps, je me suis senti - "encore ?" vous dites vous - stupide et ai remonté la couverture le plus haut possible. Mes vêtements étaient trop loin du lit pour que je puisse les attraper...

- Tu as bien dormi ?  
- O... oui, merci...

Presque lascive, elle s'est allongée à coté de moi. Je commençais à peine à réaliser que ce corps parfait m'avait appartenu, pendant toute une nuit. Que chacune de ces courbes avait été parcourue de ma main, et que ces lèvres si fines et délicates avaient été embrassées par la dernière personne qui y aurait été destinée...

- Félicitation, Kei... Tu es un grand garçon, maintenant...  
- Et toi, alors ? Tu n'es plus "mademoiselle", mais "madame"...  
- Oh, ne sois pas méchant !  
- Je ne suis pas méchant : je t'aime... Dis, ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer, mais accepterais-tu de me passer mes vêtements ?  
- J'aime bien, comme ça.  
- Rio !...  
- S'il te plait, reste encore un peu ainsi ! Laisse moi voir ton corps...

En murmurant que c'était mal et que je ne devrais vraiment pas - ce qui la fit sourire - , je suis alors resté immobile, permettant à ma princesse d'enlever la couverture et de me toucher...

_Ces quelques jours ont été... indescriptibles ! Indicibles ! L'amour est ineffable ! Comment décrire un sentiment si profond, si marquant ?...  
__Mais bon... Par la suite, Rio et moi avons redoublé d'amour l'un pour l'autre, passant la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble ; nous n'avons plus partagé le même lit, car nous nous estimions tout de même un peu jeunes. Cette fois là nous avait montré ce que nous étions capables de nous faire, de nous procurer mutuellement, et cela nous suffisait pour l'instant. Nous attendions de pouvoir avoir un enfant pour recommencer..._

Ah, folle insouciance !... folle insouciance...


	17. Chapitre XVII

_Satoshi, si tu lis ces lignes, je veux te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. De ne pas t'en avoir parlé... Cette relation avec ta mère a été - avec toi - la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et j'avais vraiment peur de t'en parler... Tu es tellement dur avec moi ! Tu ne m'aurais surement pas cru, de plus...  
__J'ai accompli mon destin. Comme disait Satoshi : "un animal, ça nait, ça grandit, ça se reproduit et ça meurt...". Je suis né, j'ai grandi... et..._

- Kei !...  
- Rio ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon ange ? P... pourquoi pleures-tu ?!

Son beau visage était humide de larmes, et elle se jeta dans mes bras sans prévenir. Soucieux, je la serrai contre moi en lui caressant doucement les cheveux dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Elle sanglotait sans retenue, de tout son corps, de toute son âme... On aurait juré qu'elle venait d'apprendre sa mort prochaine.

- Kei, je... je suis désolée...  
- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur !  
- Je... pardon...  
- Rio ! Rio, regarde moi !

Elle leva craintivement ses yeux bleus vers moi, en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Je pris mon air le plus doux en la tenant tout de même fermement.

- Je peux tout entendre, mon amour ! Dis-moi !...  
- Kei, je...  
- Respire et parle...  
- Je suis enceinte...  
- **Quoi ?  
**- Je suis enceinte !...  
- **De qui ?!**

Là, elle me gifla. Pas particulièrement fort, mais elle me frappa quand même.

- **De toi, idiot !  
**- Mais comment ça se fait ?!  
- A ton avis ?! Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche ?!  
- Non, non...

J'étais complètement abruti par la nouvelle... Je restais sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, à assimiler.

Soudain, je repris conscience. Les yeux de Rio étaient suppliants. Elle me suppliait de l'aider. Elle me suppliait de ne pas la laisser. Elle me suppliait de l'aimer. Malgré tout. Malgré le petit visiteur.

- Kei, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! S'il te plait, je...  
- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! C'est fantastique ! On va être parents !  
- Plait-il ?...  
- Bah oui, tu te rends compte !? On va avoir un bébé, toi et moi ! Rien que toi et moi !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me demander si j'étais fou, je l'embrassai, avec le plus de fougue et d'amour possible. Quand j'ai séparé mes lèvres des siennes, elle souriait.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Eh, oh ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit être deux, pour faire un enfant ! J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité !  
- Oh, Kei...

Elle se pelotonna contre moi. Elle me jura qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Il faisait un un peu froid : on arrivait vers l'automne. Notre bébé serait un enfant de l'hiver, du froid, de la glace...

* * *

- Moi, je veux que ce soit une fille !  
- Mais... pourquoi pas un garçon ?  
- Parce que je veux une fille, point final. Je sais que ce sera une fille. Je le veux tellement...

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, en souriant. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid. L'école avait repris, mais Rio m'avait confié qu'elle n'irait bientôt plus, à cause - ou grâce - à sa grossesse. Mais pour l'instant, nous étions tous deux assis sur un muret, à regarder la mer main dans la main.

- Comment l'appelleras-tu, si c'est une fille ?  
- Comme ta mère ! "Meigetsu"...  
- Non, s'il te plait, non... C'est très joli mais ça me ferait trop souffrir... Et si c'est un garçon ?  
- Pas la peine de se poser la question : ce sera une fille.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, Rio ! Moi j'aime bien "Satoshi"...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... comme ça... Tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Si, c'est beau. Mais ce sera une fille. Point final.

Elle sourit encore. Rio amoureuse était vraiment différente. Avant, elle était froide, distante, elle ne se liait à personne, ne parlait à personne. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que moi : elle me souriait, me disait tout, on parlait de tout, de rien... On s'aimait, quoi !

- Dès que je serai majeur, je t'épouserai, Rio ! Comme ça notre "fille" - sauf si c'est un garçon - aura son papa tout prêt d'elle.  
- Merci Kei... Je pensais vraiment que tu me rejetterais...  
- Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi...

De ma poche, je sortis ce que je m'étais juré de lui offrir. Une petite boite couverte de velours. Non, je plaisante ! C'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la boite qui était intéressant !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, j'y avais placé un anneau.

- Oh, c'est ?...  
- Tu veux bien être ma fiancée, Rio ?

Elle rit légèrement, probablement amusée par le ton maladroit que j'avais pris.

- Oui, je veux bien.

_Je cachais consciencieusement, tout comme Rio, la nouvelle. Etre père à douze ans n'a jamais été très bien vu dans notre société moderne..._

Bientôt, mon amour ne vint plus à l'école, étudiant à la maison. J'allais la voir aussi souvent que possible, à une moyenne de quatre fois par semaine. Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Son père, qui m'avais tant apprécié au départ, était de plus en plus sec avec moi. Sans aucun doute ne supportait-il pas de voir sa fille enceinte à seize ans, d'un gamin, qui plus est. Plus le temps passait, moins je me sentais à l'aise en sa présence. Je sentais qu'il avait développé envers moi une réelle antipathie et rester dans la même pièce que lui relevait du défi...


	18. Chapitre XVIII

_Il était une fois, un garçon qui s'appelait Kei. Il avait douze ans, et aimait les chats et les pommes, mais beaucoup moins que sa fiancée, la belle Rio Hikari. Or, Rio avait un père très dur, très méchant, qui n'aimait pas Kei. Et lorsque sa fille tomba enceinte de Kei, le père fut furieux. Tellement furieux..._

- S'il vous plait, monsieur... Est-ce que je peux voir Rio ?...  
- Non...  
- Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Devine !...

Je réfléchissais, de toute ma petite tête. Je mourrais d'envie de voir ma Rio-san, d'autant plus que l'accouchement était pour bientôt, mais "beau-papa" semblait être tout à fait prédisposé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur...  
- Tu es père depuis aujourd'hui.

J'ouvris la bouche, afin de répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. J'eus une espèce de malaise et dus m'appuyer au mur pour ne pas choir.

Je crois que je prenais enfin conscience d'une réalité plutôt abstraite jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que ma Rio adorée les avait vécus dans son corps, les neuf mois de gestation ne m'avaient pas beaucoup atteint. Au fond, je n'avais été que spectateur, tandis que ma fiancée subissait maux et souffrances. L'enfant était de moi, mais, au fond, le nouveau né appartenait à Rio. Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui...

- Félicitations. Mais je ne veux plus te voir ici, désormais ! Tu as foutu ma fille enceinte, ça suffit, maintenant ! Dégage !  
- Mais...  
- Ne m'oblige pas à user de violence !

Son regard ne le démentait pas. Il aurait été tout à fait prêt à me tuer si j'avais osé braver l'interdiction.

- Dites-moi juste... si c'est un garçon ou une fille.  
- C'est un garçon. Satoshi. Va-t-en, maintenant !

Il était évidemment bien plus fort que moi. Je n'aurais pas tenu plus de quatre secondes si un affrontement avait eu lieu. Déboussolé, je me dirigeai vers la grille. Quand je me suis retourné vers la demeure Hikari, qui m'était désormais interdite, la porte était fermée. J'avais un fils. Un fils que je ne connaitrai jamais.

C'était l'hiver, mais ce jour était sans pluie. Le ciel était d'un blanc pur, sans la moindre nuance grisée, et il faisait glacial. Mes doigts vergeturés me faisaient horriblement souffrir, mes yeux ne supportaient pas la lumière éclatante du soleil, que filtraient et accentuaient les nuages. Etait-ce un bon présage, pour mon fils ? Le froid, le blanc immaculé et la souffrance étaient-elles un signe des évènements de son futur ?

* * *

- Kei, tu sais... c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu es bien, à Azumano ! Pourquoi partir ?  
- Je veux m'en aller. Je déteste cette ville.  
- Mais tu l'adorais, jusqu'à maintenant !

Mon père, les yeux cernés par excès de travail, avait peine à élever son verre au niveau de son visage. Le contenu de mon assiette était intact. Je n'avais pas faim. Toujours pas. Cela faisait deux jours que mon fils Satoshi était né, et je n'avais pas eu le courage d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis.

- C'est un problème avec ta petite amie, c'est ça ?  
- Laisse-moi !  
- Ah bah oui, c'est ça...

Mon père ferma longuement les yeux. L'homme brisé que j'avais devant moi avait été autrefois fort, amoureux et paternel. Il était maintenant épuisé, sa source d'amour était morte et il ne se préoccupait guère de son fils... C'était terriblement éprouvant, pour moi qui l'avait connu à l'apogée de sa gloire, enlaçant amoureusement maman alors qu'ils faisaient mille projets pour l'avenir.

- Elle t'a laissé tomber ? Tu sais, les filles, c'est capricieux...  
- Pas senpei ! Laisse tomber, tu ne la connais pas !  
- Tu sais, moi, les filles, j'en connais un rayon, alors...  
- **Tais-toi !**

Sans réfléchir, je m'étais levé de ma chaise et dévisageait mon père, le visage empourpré de colère. Il ne comprenait rien ! Il ne me comprenait pas ! Il ne m'avait jamais compris ! J'avais mal, moi aussi, je souffrais de la mort de maman, et j'avais à supporter en plus la peine de cet être stupide ! La fardeau était trop lourd pour moi ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir m'arrêter. Déposer le poids de nos douleurs et dire "Ca suffit, maintenant, papa ! C'est à ton tour !". Mais non. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur mon propre père, qui avait déjà du mal à se souvenir dans quel placard se trouvaient les verres ! J'étais fatigué, maintenant ! Je voulais m'arrêter ! Je voulais pleurer, moi aussi ! Je voulais faire le deuil de maman, moi aussi ! Pourquoi papa avait-il le droit de rester des heures à ne rien faire et pas moi ?! Pourquoi cet imbécile ne prenait-il pas ne serait-ce que cinq minutes le poids de sa peine à lui, afin de me laisser m'occuper de la mienne ?! J'avais mal ! Je coulais, petit à petit, dans une mer de souffrance, et il me tirait vers le fond !

- **Devine quoi ?! Tu es grand père, maintenant ! J'ai un fils, et son grand père ne veut plus que je vienne voir Rio ! Ca ne te plait pas ?! Eh bien c'est dommage ! Fous moi la paix, maintenant ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Je te déteste !**

Plantant là mon père, hébété mais réveillé, je suis monté dans ma chambre. Sans même prendre le temps d'enlever mes lunettes, je me suis affalé sur mon lit. Mon cœur me faisait horriblement souffrir, et pas forcément à cause de ma maladie. J'avais l'impression qu'il se déchirait de l'intérieur, car la colère et la tristesse ne parvenaient plus à en sortir. Je voulais mourir... j'en avais tellement assez... tellement assez... au moins, mort, je n'aurais plus souffert... de toute façon, je ne comptais plus pour personne...

* * *

_Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans. J'avais dix-sept ans quand mon père est mort. Il est parti dans son sommeil, il me semble. Ou alors il s'est tué, avec des médicaments. Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais. Et ça m'est égal. Il est mort, et peu m'importe comment. Le mal était fait.  
__A la mort de mon père, je me suis retrouvé seul. Désespéré, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour obtenir son poste, chose qui m'a été refusée, avant que, presque séduits par mon entêtement, ses supérieurs ne décident de m'offrir la place, en phase d'essai. Ils ont du être satisfaits car, même si j'ai monté en grade depuis, j'ai obtenu comme travail la place que mon père occupait. Bien sûr, j'ai du abandonner mes études de psychologie... mais... je crois que je ne regrette pas.  
__La mort de mon père m'a permis de faire le vide, dans ma tête. Même si la souffrance a été terrible, ajoutée à un profond sentiment de culpabilité, j'en ai fait le deuil plus rapidement qu'à la mort de ma mère. Cet homme avait été mon géniteur, il avait été un père fantastique, mais il avait vraiment échoué à la fin, n'étant plus présent au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Ce qu'il m'avait légué, au niveau financier, dépassait complètement tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'ai laissé l'argent de papa où il était, tranquillement à la banque, car je gagnais le mien, et le fruit de mon labeur me suffisait.  
__J'avais presque perdu le contact avec Rio, dont j'étais toujours profondément amoureux. Je gardais ma bague de fiançailles au doigt, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ait aussi gardé la sienne. J'imaginais le petit Satoshi, qui devait avoir cinq ans maintenant, en train de la toucher, et de demander à sa mère qui la lui avait donné...  
__Chaque année, j'envoyais une somme d'argent soigneusement économisée à Rio, mais surtout à Satoshi. Je n'y connaissais strictement rien en puériculture et espérait que cela était suffisant pour élever notre fils..._

_Petit à petit, j'ai repris contact avec Rio. Je devais seulement ça au décès de son père, ce qui lui redonnait le droit de me voir. Je n'ai tout de même jamais vu Satoshi. Du moins, pas avant ses six ans. Mais là n'est pas la question. Loin de là._

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon existence que mon fils ne connait pas. La suite, nous l'avons vécue tous deux, ensemble._

J'avais invité ma princesse pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. J'avais choisi exprès un café, symbolisant notre premier rendez-vous, qui n'étais pas amoureux, à l'époque. Bon, disons que, faute de mieux, je l'avais invitée dans un café, voilà !

- Alors... tu veux bien me voir, maintenant ?...  
- Je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir, Kei...

Son visage était triste. Triste et fatigué. Elle avait beaucoup changé, en cinq ans. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais son visage exprimait une adorable maturité. Avais-je l'air aussi différent, à ses yeux ?

- Maintenant que mon père est décédé, je peux faire ce que je veux, y compris te voir. Au fait, comment va ton père ? Il a enfin fait... enfin, il a recommencé à vivre normalement ?  
- Il est mort.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton égal, même si entendre parler de lui m'avait porté un coup. Rio n'en parut pas le moins du monde ébranlée. Elle semblait juste regretter pour moi... Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais vu mon père, et mon père ne l'avais jamais vue. A cet instant, je pris conscience de mon égoïsme. J'avais toujours gardé Rio Hikari rien que pour moi, sans en faire "profiter" à qui que ce soit. Pas à papa, ni même à maman. Au fond, pour eux, ma fiancée n'avait du être qu'une ombre... Je suis sur que maman aurait aimé la connaitre...

- Et... Satoshi ?...  
- Il va bien.  
- Il est tout seul ?...  
- Oui.  
- **Quoi ?!**

Devant mon interjection vive, Rio ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, avant de sourire.

- Oh... mais c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour son fils, dis donc ! C'est mignon !  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Aussitôt, le sourire disparut. J'avais atteint le point sensible.

- Je ne sais pas...  
- Comment ça ?!  
- Ecoute, Kei... je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais...  
- Ca m'est égal ! Je veux le voir, point final !

Elle se leva, sans doute offensée. Aussitôt, le début de colère qui montait en moi disparut, laissant place à la peur de la voir s'en aller.

- Rio, attends ! Je suis désolé !  
- Tu verras Satoshi quand le moment sera venu !

Désespérément, je saisis sa manche. Elle se préparait à partir et seuls mes doigts enserrant ce petit morceau de tissu la retenaient.

- Rio... Quand ?... Dis moi quand ?  
- Quand nous serons mariés...


	19. Chapitre XIX : Fin

_Ces quelques mots me redonnèrent la force d'attendre. La force de continuer à assumer le travail de mon père, tout en poursuivant des études de psychologie. La force d'attendre. D'attendre l'instant fatidique, où, atteignant mes dix-huit ans, je pourrais enfin épouser celle que j'aimais depuis six ans déjà. C'était Rio qui m'avait donné la force de supporter la disparition de mes parents. Rio était tout pour moi. Enfin... depuis quelques années, c'étaient Rio _et_ Satoshi... enfin bref.  
__J'eus dix-huit ans. Enfin... j'avais tellement attendu ce jour. Sans doute, d'ailleurs, depuis ma naissance... Le temps de la liberté, de l'indépendance... et du mariage..._

- Alors...  
- Bon, voilà... J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai invitée ?

Elle prit son regard que Satoshi, il n'y a pas longtemps, m'a déjà décrit pour être celui que prenait souvent Emiko Niwa, la mère de son meilleur ami. C'était le regard du "je-vois-ce-que-tu-veux-dire-mais-je-fais-semblant-que-non".

- Oui, vas-y. Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée ?  
- Eh bien...

Sans réfléchir, je me suis agenouillé, comme si je priais ma princesse.

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Rio ?

Rio émit un petit rire, qui ne me trompa pas le moins du monde. Elle était gênée. Très gênée. Mais elle souriait.

- Oui, je veux bien...

Une joie sans nom m'envahit. Pendant une seconde, une brève seconde, j'avais cru qu'elle dirait non. Elle se mit à pleurer, sans grande raison, et je me suis précipité pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pleurait ! Ma princesse pleurait ! Quel genre de monstre étais-je donc !?

- Rio... pourquoi pleures-tu ?...  
- Tu ne comprends rien aux filles, laisse !...

Au travers de ses larmes, elle sourit. Elle était sublime. Indescriptible. Et désormais, elle était presque à moi !... Plus que quelques papiers à remplir, un "oui" à dire devant un vieux type rébarbatif et elle serait à moi !...

- Kei... juste une chose...  
- Tout ce que tu veux !  
- Avant de nous marier, je veux en parler à Satoshi ! Je veux lui faire la surprise, pour son anniversaire, de lui offrir un papa !  
- Mais son anniversaire est dans _une semaine_ !? Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir attendre jusque là !?

Tendrement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'ai serré encore plus dans mes bras. Avoir ma Rio Hikari-san, ma chérie, mon adorée, ma princesse à mes cotés m'emplissait de joie ! Et savoir que, bientôt, je pourrais la voir sans cesse, l'embrasser avant de partir travailler, câliner mon petit Satoshi, partager le lit de mon amour et lui montrer enfin que mon corps avait bien grandi depuis six ans, oui, savoir tout cela me plongeait dans une ivresse juste contenue par ma future épouse, qui m'étreignait avec force.

Mais, interrompant ce moment de bonheur intense, j'ai senti une vive douleur, dans ma poitrine. Me dégageant et attrapant ma boite de comprimés, j'ai vite avalé un de mes précieux médicaments. Le plaisir que j'avais éprouvé avait influencé mon cœur, commençant à le ralentir. Mais bientôt, ce serait ma Rio adorée qui s'occuperait de moi ! Bientôt, je ne serais plus seul ! Bientôt, je serais avec mon fils !

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Satoshi. Aujourd'hui, il aurait six ans. Aujourd'hui, ma princesse allait enfin m'annoncer sa réponse définitive, après avoir parlé du mariage à notre enfant. Je ne tenais plus en place, réajustant mes cheveux sans cesse, du geste nerveux que j'ai hérité de mon père, m'obligeant à respirer à fond, faisant les cent pas sur le palier, avant de descendre l'escalier, puis de frapper le mur de mon poing, puis de remonter encore...

Bientôt, il fut onze heures du soir, et je n'avais reçu strictement aucune nouvelle. Un profond chagrin me déchirait le cœur, et je sortis de la maison, marchant sous la pluie sans même m'en protéger. Ma chemise trop fine permettait à l'eau céleste de me glacer, en s'associant avec le vent de la nuit. Mais je ne sentais rien.  
J'avais l'espoir que mon amour ne me fasse que languir, ou qu'elle espérait que _je_ vienne la voir. Oui, c'était cela ! Elle s'attendait à me voir arriver, et était sans doute dans le même état de détresse que moi, s'imaginant que j'avais changé d'avis !

Sans écouter mon cœur, je me mis à courir. Le sang me battait aux tempes, la pluie me frigorifiait, mais je courais comme un damné. Elle me manquait... ils me manquaient... je voulais tellement les voir !!!

Soudain, j'ai stoppé. La maison de Rio Hikari n'était plus accessible : la police l'entourait et commençait à boucler le périmêtre. Prenant apparemment mon courage à deux mains, mais l'âme tremblante de peur, je me suis dirigé vers un soldat. Il me reconnut, moi, un de ses supérieurs, et répondit à mes questions.

- Que se passe-t-il ?... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?!  
- J'suis vraiment désolé, haut commissaire ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer, le périmètre est bouclé !  
- Un voleur ?...  
- Nan : un meurtre. D'une jolie dame, à ce qu'il parait. Rio Hikari...

_Je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire la suite. Ceci est la fin de mon histoire. Satoshi connait la suite.  
Comment pourrais-je décrire l'intense souffrance qui me brisait le cœur ?! Perdre Rio a été atroce. J'ai pensé à me tuer, maintes et maintes fois. Seul Satoshi, que je fus obligé d'adopter pour avoir sa garde, n'ayant pas officiellement la paternité, me donna la force nécessaire pour plier sans casser devant ce vent de détresse qui m'habitait le cœur. Je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité. Je lui ai toujours menti. Je lui ai toujours fait croire que je n'étais pas son géniteur, et que je ne connaissais sa chère mère que de loin. S'il m'avait cru, il n'aurait pas compris._

_Je n'ai jamais su si ma princesse, pendant ces années avec son père, avait entretenu un amour avec un autre homme. J'ai recherché avec avidité dans son journal intime, qu'elle m'avait confié en gage de mariage, mais rien ne se laisse deviner. J'aimais Rio, et je l'aime toujours. La douleur, même si elle s'est assagie, m'empêche toujours de vivre avec une autre femme. Je ne veux pas remplacer Rio... De toute façon, personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Jamais !_

_Voilà la fin de mon histoire. Si je devais lui donner un titre, ce serait "Vie stupide et insignifiante d'un être incapable de faire le deuil de sa fiancée et mère de son fils adoptif, mais qui est son fils héréditaire, et à qui il n'ose même pas dire la vérité". Mais j'avoue que c'est un peu long. En gros, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'écrire. C'est ce que j'avais besoin de coucher sur le papier. Et maintenant je me sens mieux. Oui, au fond, il n'y avait qu'une chose que je pouvais faire pour apaiser ces souvenirs douloureux. Juste une chose. L'écrire. Juste l'écrire..._


End file.
